Sueños de un Pokemon
by blacking
Summary: Que es lo que sueña y desean los pokemon s, poder, libertad, amor..., tener un entrenador o que su entrenador sea feliz... A pesar de que sea con alguien mas
1. Cap 0

SUEÑOS DE UNA POKEMON

* * *

Cap. Propuesta/prologo…

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS DE AUTOR; este fin es mera ficción y no refleja la vida de nadie o hechos de la realidad, pokemon le pertenece a su creador, empresa y marca registrada

* * *

En la casa de cierto entrenador se podía ver a una pequeña niña con un listón azul en la cabeza y un lindo vestido azul con tirantes blancos bien entallado el cual le llegaba a medio muslo, esta se encontraba aspiro fuertemente el aire del cuarto de cierto joven y entrenador condimento, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa soñadora

Su cabello color miel el cual llegaba a media espalda completamente lacio y humedecido por el reciente baño recibido, esta llego hasta la cómoda cama en donde esta se recostó levantando las rodillas y separando los pies dejando al descubierto una pequeña prenda íntima blanca y permitiendo ver una carita de tediurrsa sacando la lengua en la parte posterior mostrando lo infantil de la prenda

Esta tomo la almohada y la abrasó, mientras dejaba escapa un suspiro

=en otra parte=

Mientras en los muelles cercanos a puebla paleta se podía ver llegar un barco pequeño del cual bajaron 2 personas, la primera una mujer castaña de pantalón café y un suéter negro y en su hombro una lagartija sobre desarrollada de color amarillo con dos aletas negras en la cabeza, el otro el cual era un joven de estatura baja, piel morena bronceada con dos "Z" en las mejillas, con la vestimenta que había utilizado en Unova/Teselia y un pequeño roedor eléctrico con una curiosa cola en forma de rayo y tienen un corte triangular en la cola, asemejando su forma a la de un corazón demostrando su género de la pequeña criatura eléctrica, estos eran ash ketshum y Alexa quien venía hacer un reportaje sobre el profesor ouk...

-bueno ash y dime que has pensado hacer-pregunto la mujer quien veía con una mirada coqueta al pensativo azabache, sin fijarse como su pequeña amiga la veía con malos ojos

-pensaba en ir por el campeonato de kanto, pero me interesa más en a visitar tu región y probar suerte haya-dijo mientras sonreía animadamente mientras su amiga incondicional lo veía alegremente y con un sonrojo

-'ash_kun no importa cual decisión tomes, yo te ayudare en cumplir tu sueño, mientras estemos los dos juntos todo es posible'-dijo románticamente en su idioma la pequeña poke_electrica empalagosamente, acto que pasó desapercibido por los humanos creyéndolo solo como un voto de confianza

-y yo que pesaba en llevarte a johto después de esto y ocuparte como mi guía durante el día y osito de peluche durante las noches-dijo esto último sensualmente, ocasionando que la pequeña poke_amarilla se le formara una vena roja sobre la cabeza y de sus redondas marcas rojizas desprendían una amenazadora descarga eléctrica

-disculpa, me distraje con aquellos arbustos juraría haber visto a un ditto azul-dijo asombrado, por no decir ansioso en ir a investigar sobre lo que vio, demostrando lo denso e infantil/ingenua personalidad aliviando a su primera compañera y actuar mejor pokemon que aria cualquier cosa por el

Pero desanimando a la joven mujer, mientras un aura deprimente la cubría y juraría que la pokemon del joven se burlaba de ella en su idioma

-'maldita sea porque cuando conozco a un lindo entrenador resulta ser homosexual o en su defecto es demasiado imbécil e adorable'-decía una chibi Alexa quien pataleaba en la mente de la reportera de kalos

Tras un rato de caminar se podía ver el pueblo paleta con su distintivo molino de viento del laboratorio del profesor

-bueno ash te veré después, iré a ver al profesor oak-dijo esta quien tomaba rumbo a dicho laboratorio-y por favor piensa en lo que te digo, después de todo también puedes probar suerte en johto-dijo esto último lanzándole un beso coquetamente

-c..cla.. claro-dijo extrañamente incomodo el azabache

-'oye dile a tu ofrecida entrenadora que este macho me pertenece'-se "despidió" pikachu del pokemon de la mujer el cual tenía una pequeña gota de sudor por la "despedida"

=casa de los ketchum=

Ash al pasar el marco de la puerta, se encontró con la casa aparente mente bacía

-posiblemente mama fue al restaurante-dijo este al ver la cocina-bueno que te parece si tomamos un baño y luego la vamos a ver-dijo animadamente el joven condimento sin fijarse como su pequeña e incondicional amiga, se volvía roja y salía disparada al baño con una extraña sonrisa-parece que realmente quiere bañarse-hablo inocentemente a si mismo

-'si baño con mi amado entrenador'-decía pikachu mientras esta entraba al baño y se ponía frente al cesto de la ropa mientras parecía ansiosa...

=media hora después/escaleras=

Se podía ver a nuestro protagonista subiendo las escaleras mientras tomaba una pequeña botella y su poke_electrica se encontraba recostada en su hombro con dos pequeños hilitos rojos bajando de su nariz tras el largo baño

-'un día de estos no me contendré y desflorare a mi propio entrenador'-decía pervertida mente la pequeña en su idioma-'o tal vez muera desangrada por la nariz'-dijo soñadora mientras se cubría sus mejillas con sus patitas

Nuestro protagonista solo veía a su amiga hablar sola, mientras colocaba su mano en el pomo de su puerta, pero antes de que la girara...

-AAHHH...!-un lastimero/húmedo jadeo salió el cuarto del entrenador quien retrocedió con cara horror, mientras un ligero temblor/miedo lo recorrió así como a pikachu

=habitación=

En la cama se podía ver a la joven chica quien abrasaba posesivamente la almohada del azabache y levantaba su pelvis mientras con una de sus manos masajeaban...

=fantasía=

Se podía ver a la joven peli miel, en paños menores por no decir sin nada, recostada sobre la cama mientras una silueta masculina de piel bronceada, mejillas marcadas y una cabellera oscura demostraba su amor fuertemente de la forma más primitiva del mundo…

Esta enredo sus brazos en el cuello de este mientras se fundían en un lujurioso beso... y sentía como se consumaba su acto

=fin de fantasía=

-AAHHH...-soltó esta sin saber que era oída por el dueño de sus fantasías y deseos

=pasillo=

Se podía ver a nuestro valiente entrenador temblar como gelatina marca gelatina, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a una sonrojada pikachu al sentir el fuerte abdomen de su entrenador pero con un terror plasmado en su carita

-qu..qu..e...que fue eso-dijo el joven mientras su activa imaginación se echaba a bolar...

=imaginación de ash=

Dentro de un sombrío y destrozado cuarto del entrenador se podía ver en el piso un círculo pintado con sangre y una estrella de 5 picos (pentagrama) a cada lado con extraños símbolos alrededor

Mientras en medio de este se podía ver la cabeza decapitada de la mujer que le dio la vida con los ojos abiertos y carentes de vida así como partes destazadas de ella formaban una extraña escultura frente al círculo con la cabeza cercenada e un Houndoom...

Y un extraño espectro de una mujer con un vestido blanco y una deformada cara la cual flotaba sobre la cabeza de delia, las manos del ente estaban bañadas de sangre así como todo su cuerpo pero sin manchar el vestido, este ser se encontraba soltando un lamentara junio viendo al techo

…pero en breves instantes esta volteo hacia la puerta y...

-AAHHH...SS!-dijo mientras se empezar a acercar al azabache quien estaba encadenado en la pared para...

=fin imaginación de ash=

Mientras su entrenador le daba un infarto, pikachu captaba un aroma que le disgusto

-'este aroma en de una ofrecida'-dijo mientras olvidaba el miedo momentáneo y de sus rojas mejillas pequeñas descaras se hacían visible

=imaginación de pikachu=

Se podía ver una atmosfera rosada en el cuarto de ash con una enorme cama en forma de corazón y sobre esta, cuatro chicas fácilmente reconocibles para la roedora eléctrica, estas eran...

Una tabla de planchar entrenadora de pokemon´s tipo agua, una coordinadora con un paliacate en la cabeza que parecía ser la hija de una milktan, otra de cabello azul con una gran parte posterior y una morena loli con un sobre alimentado cabello, quienes se estimulaban una a la otra mientras su querido entrenador se les acercaba, con una pikachu quien le jalaba del pantalón a su entrenador, este saco de un bolsillo la pokebola de su mejor amiga

Esta vio en shock el cómo su amado entrenador la enceraba en aquella esfera infernal, mientras en se metía en la cama…

…pikachu quien se encontraba en una esfera trasparente sobre una repisa podía ver claramente como su amado entrenador se "reproducía" con aquellas ofrecidas, mientras desesperada intentaba romper aquella prisión que le causaba claustrofobia y así detener el infame acto...

=fin imaginación de pikachu=

De sus pequeños orbes cafés salían pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras...

Pero el gemido ocasiono que sintiera el protector abraso del joven condimento, que decidido patio la puerta abriéndola bruscamente, listo para confrontar lo que sea pero este quedó en blanco al ver lo que pasaba en su cama...

=mientras=

En la planta baja de la residencia ketchum se podía ver en la cocina a un pokemon psíquico humanoide con las bolsas de mandado y a una Jove y bella mujer castaña de blusa rosa y falda blanca

-bueno mr mime, iré a decirle a nuestra pequeña invitada que mi hijo llegara hoy-dijo la sonriente mujer mientras que el poke_psíquico asentía

-main, main-dijo alegre mientras este empezaba a guardar los víveres en una alacena mientras delia empezaba a subir las escaleras, al llegar al pasillo de arriba encontró una curiosa escena…

A su hijo que parecía que había recibido una potente hidrófoba roja que lanzo a ash hacia atrás chocando contra la pared mientras sus ojos quedaban en espiral, con una sonrisa tonta plasmada

Al asomarse por al cuarto de su hijo vio a La peli miel se había desmallado con un susto, ó por haber sido descubierta en pleno actos ilícito por el joven de sus fantasías, muestra de ello era su rostro rojo con los poros de la cara destilando vapor y en las sabanas de la cama se podía ver una sospechosa y curiosa mancha de humedad

Delia al ver hacia abajo vio a la primer pokemon de su hijo mientras la pequeña poke_electrica era rodeada por un aura de muerte y que solo prometía dolor para la pequeña indecente así como para su pervertido entrenador o al primero que se enderezada

-pikachu, que paso-dijo delia confundida pero por extraña razón esta se quitó del marco de la puerta mientras la pequeña eléctrica soltaba una fuerte descarga eléctrica que le dio a todo ser vivo cercano, incluyendo al poke_psíquico que se había asomado al ver al hijo de su entrenadora desmayado

Tras unos 5 minutos de liberación de estrés por parte de la pikachu, se podía ver a sus tres víctimas carbonizadas, delia entro al cuarto quien tomo a esta en brazos, y se acercó a la cama

-molly te encuentras bien-dijo delia quien movió a la nombra

Esta se enderezado espantada y con los pelos en punta mientras buscaba de todos lados al azabache, pero al no ver lo...

-ahhhh..., solo fue un sueño-dijo deprimida la pequeña que soltaba un suspiro, sin fijarse como era víctima de una mirada homicida por cierta roedora eléctrica

-bueno en realidad, allí esta, pero dime que hacían en el cuarto solos-dijo la señora ketchum con una compresiva sonrisa, todo lo contrario de la pequeña en sus brazos que parecía quererla desaparecerla

Molly al oír esto se sonrojo mientras su mente le jugaba una mala pasada

-ehhh..., eso quiere decir que realmente lo hi..hi..hici..mos-dijo completamente apenada sacándole una gota a las dos presentes y una vena roja de parte a la pokemon

=una hora después=

Tras una limpieza una regañada hacia la poke_electrica y una charla sobre la precocidad después se podía ver a la joven peli miel quien se encontraba en la sala con un pequeño Teddiursa en sus piernas, mientras delia preparaba la comida con la ayuda de mr. Mime, quien también vigilaba a pikachu que se encontraba con una correa especial para tipos eléctricos amarada a la pata de la mesa

Ash bajaba por las escaleras con una toalla en el cuello tras otro baño, pero al ver a la peli miel desvió la mirada por la vergüenza, pero esta se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el entrenador rapidamente

-es un gusto de volverlo a ver ash_sempai-dijo esta mientras hacia una reverencia y simulaba que el no vio lo que hacía en su cuarto sacandole una gran gota estilo anime a este

-ho.. hola molly_chan, co.. como.. has estado-pregunto un poco apenado ya que los recuerdos de lo visto seguían frescos

-muy bien, Ash_sempai...-dijo entusiasmada-es cierto que peleaste en la liga de teselia y en Sinnoh-dijo con una estrellitas en los ojos y un robar-verdad que el viajar por distintas regiones es muy emocionante y… romántico-dijo esto último con un tono coqueto mientras acercaba su rostro a la de ash, ocasionando que este levantara una ceja

-ehh...-dijo confuso el azabache quien se apartó rápidamente de molly haciendo que callera al suelo con la peli miel sobre él, pero antes que otra cosa pasara la voz de su madre se escucho

-ash, molly bajen la comida esta lista-hablo delia salvando al azabache de ser acusado por pervertir a una menor

-allá voy-grito mientras corría hacia la cocina, asombrando a la menor

-ehhh..., como se levantó si yo esta sobre el-dijo frustrada y asombrada la pequeña

=cocina=

En la cocina de la familia ketchum se podía ver delia comiendo como si nada pasara mientras la pequeña invitada solo veía soñadora al azabache quien sentía que le daría diabetes por esa dulce mirada de molly

pikachu quien se encontraba alado de su entrenador, quien soltando una ligera descarga eléctrica incidente

-o..Okaa_san, no crees que te falto desarme algo-dijo ash quien se sentía incomodo por la mirada de la peli miel

-bueno yo te lo iba a decir después pero, por que esperar-dijo la cariñosa madre quien a su costumbre tenía una sonrisa imborrable-veras ash el padre de molly quería pedirte un favor muy importante, mmm pero porque no que te lo esplique-dijo esta quien volteo a ver hacia la pequeña dando a entender que ella hablara

Molly se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el azabache quien solo se inclinó mientras una empalagosa atmosfera aparecia

-Por favor ash_sempai cuide de mí-dijo esta mientras hacia una reverencia haciendo mal entender al condimento

-queeeeeee.../Pikaaaaaaaaaa...-gritaron tanto entrenador como pokemon al mal entender lo dicho por la joven chica

=flash back=

En la gran mansión se podía ver a cierta jovencita de 12 años quien vestía un vestido azul muy fino esta era Molly Hale

Quien se encontraba esperando a su padre en su despacho/oficina, ya que por fin había decidido que hacer de ahora en adelante, la peli miel se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos pero estos fueron interrumpidos al oír las puertas ser abierta, por esta entro un hombre maduro e investigador de renombre a nivel mundial Spancer Hale quien al ver a su hija este se desconcertó

-linda no deberías estar en tu clase de música-dijo el amoroso padre que al ver la seria expresión de su hija este se acercó-que pasa-

-ya he decidido que quiero hacer, con mi vida-dijo seria la menor

-ah, sí y que quieres ser doctora o investigadora-dijo interesado el profesor

-quiere ser entrenadora-dijo con miedo en su voz pero con valor en su corazón

-me parece vi...-hablaba alegre Spancer hasta que reacciono-DE NINGUNA MANERA, ES MUY PELIGROSO-alego serio su padre

-pero porque, yo he visto a muchos entrenadores y a ninguno le ha pasado nada-reclamo la niña indignada-además con su tediurrsa no tendría accidentes-con terquedad

-eso no se soluciona así como así, es muy peligroso que una niña pequeña salga de viaje sola, hay muchos peligros afuera además de los pokemons salvajes-dijo el profesor enojado

-ose que si yo fuera acompañada de alguien experimentado y de confianza me dejarías ir-dijo insistente Molly quien ya se encontraba enojada

-sí, pero no conocemos a nadie así-dijo decidido el padre aliviado ya que su hija se había puesto una traba ella sola

-echo entonces me iré a empacar-dijo alegre y feliz, haciendo reaccionar a su padre

-claro..., EHHHHHHH...-dijo confuso su padre quien fue a alcanzar su hija-como que vas a ir a empacar-hablo exigiendo una respuesta

-ya hable con tía delia y ella dice que no habrá problema de convencer a ash-dijo la niña quien se fue tarareando a su cuarto, dejando en shock al investigador...

=fin flash back=

Aclarando las dudas del condimento se podia ver a la familia en la sala

-así que así no te importaría en llevar a Molly contigo cierto, conociéndote volverás a salir-hablo delia viendo como la pequeña Hale abrasaba el brazo de su hijo mientras la pikachu de este abrasaba su cabeza

-por mí no habría problema pero...-dijo el condimento viendo como su compañera y amiga sacaba chispas de sus mejillas-mmm... es que iba a ir a una nueva región-dijo esto llamando la atención de su madre

-ah sí y a cual-dijo cariñosa está esperando saber por donde andaría su hijo

-…en kalos-dijo animado, pero al ver la expresión de su madre...-okaa_san que pasa…-

-NO PUEDES IR A ESA REGIÓN-grito indignada, asustada y preocupada la joven madre...

Continuara…

* * *

Anexos;

-la fuente económica de la familia Ketchum fue sacado de la novela de Takeshi Shudo

-circulo de la imaginación de ash; pelicula VHS Viral- bonestorm

* * *

Bien aquí les presento una nueva propuesta, si bien esta pareja es inusual y me atrevo a decir que nadie más la ha sacado, digan sus opiniones, además de que me digan si quieren que sea explicita o si está muy manchada…

Aclaraciones aunque tendrá escenas lolis y pokefilia la cual no pasara a puras insinuaciones (refiriéndome a los pokemon's), además una aclaración de edades Ash tiene a mi parecer 16 tomando cada región como un año por las ligas, y a Molly 12 tomando en cuenta que en la película ella tenga 7 años, ahora bien si piensan que a los dose las niñas no piensan en eso pues se equivocan, o al menos un 3% lo hacen, y dados que con 4 años de diferencia no es mucho, además que es mi historia y es pura ficción…

P.D;

Disculpen por faltas ortográficas


	2. Cap 1

Cap. La nueva región Parte 1

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS DE AUTOR; este fin es mera ficción y no refleja la vida de nadie o hechos de la realidad, pokemon le pertenece a su creador, empresa y marca registrada

* * *

ANTERIORMENTE EN...

Sala de la casa Ketchum…

-así que así no te importaría en llevar a Molly contigo cierto, conociéndote volverás a salir-hablo delia viendo como la pequeña Hale abrasaba el brazo de su hijo mientras la Pikachu de este abrasaba su cabeza y veía a la pequeña con malos ojos

-por mí no habría problema pero...-dijo el condimento viendo como su compañera y amiga sacaba chispas de sus mejillas-mmm... es que iba a ir a una nueva región-dijo esto llamando la atención de su madre

-ah sí y a cual…-dijo cariñosa está esperando saber por dónde andaría su hijo

-…en kalos-dijo animado, pero esta expresión cambio al ver el rostro de su madre...-okaa_san que pasa…-

-NO PUEDES IR A ESA REGIÓN-grito indignada, asustada y preocupada la joven madre...

Cap 1; una nueva region

En el aeropuerto de Ciudad Lumiose, donde se podía ver a nuestros protagonistas los cuales bajaban del avión junto con Alexa quien veía como los dos jóvenes se sorprendían al ver la torre del centro de la ciudad así como la pequeña roedora que se encontraba en el hombro de Ash

-bueno, vamos-dijo la reportera amablemente ofreciéndole la mano a Ash, haciendo enojar a las otras dos

-sip-dijo Molly tomando su mano y jalándola-'ja, buen intento, anciana'-pensó esto último con una sonrisa de victoria mientras en el bello rostro de Alexa se le marcaba el disgusto

-'maldita loli'-pensó enfadada mientras el azabache veía esto confundido

-valla se llevan bien-dijo alegre e inocentemente, mientras la roedora eléctrica veía con alegría esto

-'así mientras ellas se pelean Ash será mío'-dijo en su idioma y aprovechada dio una tierna y dulce lamida en la mejilla del entrenador lo cual ocasiono que este soltara una risilla

-jajaja, calma Pikachu-dijo risueño atrayendo las miradas de Alexa y Molly

-...-solo podían ver como la pequeña Pikachu relamía la mejilla del azabache y como esta lentamente se acercaba a la boca-'esa maldita rata corriente'-pensaron indignadas pero antes que explotaran este la tomo en brazos ocasionando que se deprimiera

-calma Pikachu, sabes que no aguanto cuando haces eso-dijo divertido por la cariñosa de su amiga mientras en la mente de la castaña y peli miel solo había un pensamiento

-'esa rata ofrecida, ha besado a mí a Ashy'-pensaron enojadas mientras planeaban como eliminarla

Dentro del aéreo puerto se podía ver a nuestros jóvenes aventureros dirigirse hacia la salida del lugar tras haberse registrado en la aduana...

-bueno lo primero que tienes que hacer es ir por su registro como pokedex con el profesor Ciprés así como en otras regiones, me parece que tu iniciaras verdad Molly-pregunto la joven reportera

-así es, será mi primera vez, y será con Ash_senpai-dijo con rubor en el rostro y confundiendo a los que la oyeran

-'así como lo dijo y esa expresión en su rostro de loli, pareciera que insinuara otra cosa'-pensó ligeramente crispada Alexa

-'cualquiera que la ollera diría que hablaba de que yo sería su primera vez en alguna relación sexual'-pensó confundido el azabache mientras a su mente regresaban las imágenes de cierto acto visto en su cuarto

-'que no se atreva a acercarse a mi Ashy'-dijo con enojo la pequeña Pikachu quien tenía el ceño fruncido

En las grandes calles de la ciudad se podía ver avanzar a nuestros protagonistas en el cual se podían ver pokemon's típicos de la región (canon)

-bien entonces, tu que aras-pregunto el azabache interesado en los planes de la reportera

-bueno yo en primera ir a ver a mi jefe a entregarle mis reportajes y después, tal vez a descansar-decía mientras llegaban a una intercepción y esta les señalo hacia la izquierda-bueno, si siguen ese camino llegaran al laboratorio, yo seguiré derecho-dijo esto para después alejarse de nuestros protagonistas

-bueno Molly vamos-dijo mientras el azabache le ofrecía la mano

La peli miel con el rostro rojo la tomo sin pensar y corío hacia donde la reportera les había dicho mientras jalaba a Ash el cual parresia bandera ondeando

=parque central de la ciudad=

Más adelante nuestra pareja se encontraba en un parque donde se podía ver a barias personas que convivían y divertían con sus pokemon's, así como una sección de campos de pelea, en donde Ash veía ansioso los diversos pokemon's de los entrenadores, sobre todo al ver pokemon´s nuevos

-BASTA-

Pero un grito atrajo su intención…, al otro extremo del área de batalla se podía ver a un pokemon tipo siniestro de color rojo con franjas negras y unas gafas de sol y abajo de su pata a otro pokemon el cual era más pequeño y de color gris…

El grito pertenecía a una chica de ojos rojos y de cabello azul y corto y una cinta naranja para el cabello de encaje verde celeste, vestía una blusa celeste y un chaleco verde con una corbata naranja así como una falda a medio muslo a tono del chaleco el cual permitía ver las largas y blancas piernas de esta, las cuales terminaban en unas calcetas blancas y unos zapatos rojos

Ash al ver a la joven chica la cual era de su misma edad, este la reconoció mientras tenía un deja bu…

=flash back=

En un amplio y verde pastizal se podía ver a muchos niños correr y jugar al fondo del lugar se podía ver alrededor de una cabañas de madera y al costado de este se habría un enorme bosque, el lugar era rodeado por una cerca con toscos troncos

Este lugar era la cede del campamento del profesor Oak, en donde llegaban niños de todas las regiones a vivir una aventura y aprender un poco del enorme mundo que Vivian a lado de los pokemon´s…

Del bosque salía un niño de piel morena, cabello azabache quien vestía una playera sin mangas de color amarilla y un shorts blanco y de la mono llevaba a una niña la cual usaba un vestido rosa y un sombrero, su largo y ondulado cabello de un castaño claro caí por sus hombros, el claro rostro de la niña dejaba ver un camino de lágrimas secas, esta sujetaba fuerte mente la mano del niño

Al llegar cerca de las cabañas el niño volteo a ver a un grupo de niños en donde se podía ver una niña de corta cabellera azul quien le intentaba quitar una lonchera verde a un niño mucho más grande y gordo que ella, el cual cada vez la ponía al alcance de esta la retiraba…

Ash al ver dicha acción, fue enojado con el niño el cual era mucho más grande que el

El enorme niño solo sintió un golpe que lo derivo y le quitaba la lonchera y se la devolvía a la niña de unos profundos ojos rojos la cual se sonrojo al ver sido protegida…

Sin fijarse como detrás de todos (los chismosos) había una niña enojada, la cual tenía una mirada perdida y oscura

=fin flash back=

Ash sin pensarlo y decidido se acercó colocándose frente a la chica de ropas verdes, señalo al sujeto y hablo fuertemente

-oye, detente si ya ganaste, lastimaras seriamente a ese pokemon-regaño rudamente Ash al sujeto, el cual vestía una chaqueta de cuero negro con flamas rojas así como unas pequeñas púas de metal en los hombros, llevaba un pantalón de cuero a juego con la chamara, botas de casquillo, y el brillo del sol se reflejaba en su cabeza rapada

-Y, es un patético pokemon, además no me detendré hasta que esa mocosa cumpla con la apuesta y se vuelva mi novia y la de toda nuestra pandilla-dijo pretenciosamente mientras alzaba los brazos señalando a otros 6 sujetos que vestían igual que el-así que porque no tomas esa rata eléctrica y te vas a la mierda de la que saliste-dijo esto soltando una carcajada

Ash enojado volteo al ver a la joven peli azul la cual lloraba silenciosamente al ver como el Krookodile aumentaba la fuerza sobre el pequeño Espurr ignorando que el joven fuereño la veía fijamente, decidido giro nuevamente y vio al sujeto

-te propondré un trato-hablo decidido-si yo te gano dejaras de molestarla para siempre a la chica y se irán sin rechistar-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos pero con una mirada firme

El enchaquetado puso una cara de risa

-crees en serio que aceptare eso solo si me ganas, no me agás reír, pero aceptare y si pierdo me iré, pero si tu pierdes me darás todos tus pokemon´s y te iras por donde llegaste te parece-dijo mientras esperaba que el joven desistiera y hullera asustado-'maldito renacuajo solo intentas lucirte, pero te vas a arrepentir'-eran los pensamientos del rufián

-acepto-dijo decidido mientras sacaba una pokebola y tomaba su clásica pose de combate

-bien Krookodile lánzame a ese inútil para acá-dijo mientras el reptil siniestro de un colazo envió a volar al inconsciente Espurr en dirección de su entrenador-solo es una póliza-dijo mientras levantaba al pokemon gris inconsciente

-oye regrésame a mi pokemon-dijo indignada la chica peli azul quien se puso su lado y sujetaba el brazo del azabache como buscando protección, sin fijarse como era vista por la joven peli miel de atrás, quien desde que empezó la discusión no había dicho nada

-'sé que Ash la esta ayudándola pero..., que no aproveche'-pensó Molly indignada del comportamiento de la oji roja hacia el azabache

Mientras que Pikachu solo ponía atención en el joven pokemon rehén así como el enorme Krookodile el cual la veía con cara perversa y superioridad

-bien que esperas-dijo el rufián altanero-imagino que pelearas con ese Pikachu no-

-en realidad con el-dijo lanzando la Pokeball y se liberaba un enorme resplandor el cual empezó a tomar forma de un gran reptil alado, el cual era de color naranja con la punta de la cola en llamas

Este lanzo una llamarada al cielo mientras lanzaba un fuerte rugido llamando la atención de los curiosos, e intimidando al rapado... (ADIVINEN...)

El rapado no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás al ver el imponente reptil, tanto como la joven peli azul no pudo dar un pequeño respingón por el susto mientras se repagaba aún más a Ash, pero al reaccionar esta vio el rostro del joven azabache, sacándole un sonrojo a esta al apreciar mejor el perfil así como ese semblante serio y de determinación

-'maldita, suéltalo'-eran los pensamientos de la joven Hale quien sus ojos avían sido sustituidos por unos triángulos blancos así como sus dientes ahora eran de cierra

-n..o, no te creas solo por tener a un pokemon así-dijo ligeramente tarta mudo-bien que comience-dijo este mientras su pokemon se ponía en guardia...

(Aparece la típica animación del Vs..., mostrando al rapado con su Krookodile y a Ash con Charizard /Wild Pokémon Battle)

Sin esperar el rapado lanzo sus órdenes...

-Krookodile usa roca afilada-

El pokemon siniestro lanzaba un puñetazo al suelo ocasionando que barios pilares de una roca azul salieran expulsados del suelo en dirección del pokemon llama

-Charizard destrúyelas con cola dragón-

Con unos milímetros que el ataque colisionara con el pokemon llama, el cual giro sobre su propio eje mientras su cola era envuelta por pequeñas escamas conformada por una energía verdosa, la cual choco con la estalagmita azul ocasionando que una fuerte explosión se originara deteniendo así la secuencia y formando una espesa cortina de humo

Charizard tenía la vista tapada con el espeso humo, el cual miraba a todas direcciones al lagarto rojo..., mientras ash veía analítico el cómo se desarrollaba la pelea

Entre el humo se vio un destello muy notorio mientras un quejido del pokemon fuego, aciendo que se alarmara el joven ketchum

-Charizard despeja el humo-

Con fuertes aletazos el pokemon llama despejo el área pero Ash, al tener una mejor vista del campo vio cómo su amigo tenía una gran herida en el brazo derecho la cual sangraba-'pero que..., habrá sido ese destello'-pensó confundido mientras Charizard tenía una expresión de disgusto

-bien, acércate y usa lanzallamas-

Abriendo el vuelo Charizard se dirigió hacia el pokemon siniestro el cual movía la cola inquieta, al estar cerca lanzo la potente ráfaga de fuego el cual se dirigía al Krookodile el cual evadía en cada intento de quemarlo

Y en un rápido movimiento este se lanzó sobre Charizard el cual giraba a su alrededor

-usa sumisión-

Con la orden dada este se sujetó del cuello del pokemon llama y ocupando su peso para desbalancearlo y derivarlo, lastimándolo por el impacto de su propio peso

Al colisionarse en el suelo una ligera polvareda se levantó

Charizard se encontraba sitiado y sometido bajo el Krookodile, su visión se encontraba nublada por el polvo, pero una fuerte punzada en su pierna izquierda izo que soltara un áspero gruñido mostrando dolor y enojo, hábilmente se enderezo y lanzo al poke-siniestro al otro extremo del campo, mientras el polvo se asentaba

Mientras Ash veía esto con intriga, intentando analizar lo visto...

=flash back=

Mientras el azabache veía como su amigo caia, logro ver como un destello entre su pokemon y el otro se hacía presente, solo que a diferencia de la otra vez vio una pequeña silueta moverse, mientras su pokemon lanzo el gruñido

=fin flash back=

-'será que...'-pensó enojado, pero la voz del otro sujeto lo regreso de sus pensamientos

-mordisco-grito el rapado mientras el Krookodile prensaba el brazo lastimado del pokemon de Ash, el cual quedo atrapado pero a diferencia anterior mente este no soltó ningún quejido

Los espectadores estaban asombrados al ver como el Charizard soportaba el castigo en su brazo lastimado el cual debido al profundo corte este empezaba a sangrar debido a la presión en este

-ahora usa arañazo-

Charizard juntando todas sus fuerzas concentro su fuerza en su brazo libre y con su garra brillando mientras se extendían 3 púas de luz las cual impactaron fuertemente en la espalda del poke_siniestro, ocasionando que este soltara un ligero gruñido pero aumentando la presión en el brazo, Charizard empezó a soltar zarpazo tras zarpazo mientras con cada golpe del pokemon llama esta la aumentaba la presión en sus mandíbulas

Toda la gente solo podía ver el semejante castigo que se daban los 2 pokemon´s, asi como las gotas de sangre caían al suelo

Pero entre golpe y apretón de la mandíbula del siniestro este empezaba a ceder por la espalda lastimada, sin más remedio este se soltó y a tocar el suelo se le podía ver la espalda completamente castigada

-cola dragón-

Grito su entrenador mientras este reaccionaba y dando forzadamente un voltereta en el suelo lanzo su cola envuelta en esa energía verdosa sobre esta, el cual la recibió a quemarropa, mientras este era lanzado lejos pero sin doblegarse, preocupando a Ash así como a Molly quien veía emocionada la pelea aunque con cierto miedo por cómo se maltrataban ambos pokemon´s

El pokemon llama empezó a avanzar hacia su contrincante tambaleándose con cada paso, pero en su mirada se veía un brillo que solo se mostraba al sentir esa emoción del combate que tenía su especie, intimidando al poke-siniestro, lanzo al aire una llamarada mientras la flama de su cola se elevaba mostrando que su actual estado físico era significante, al menos para el

-bien parece que estas emocionado, eh amigo-dijo alegre el azabache recibiendo un asentimiento de su fiel camarada y amigo-bien acabemos con esto-dijo mientras Charizard se posicionaba enfrente a el

(Opening Instrumental - "V (Volt)")

-Krookodile usa excavar-

Grito el rapado mientras este se escondía bajo tierra, mientras este veía fanfarrón a nuestro protagonista

-bien, tendremos que obligarlo a salir-exclamo Ash emocionado-Charizard, vuela y usa lanzallamas en todo el campo-al lanzar la orden, este soltó un fuerte rugido, habría vuelo mientras de su boca expulsaba una potente carga de fuego ocasionando que todo el campo de batalla se empezaba a calentar, lentamente la arena del suelo se empezaba a fundir bajo el fuerte calor

Tanto los amigos del maleante como los espectadores (chismosos) quienes veían el semejante poder de este a pesar de estar seriamente herido, la expresión del rapado cambio a una de preocupación

Mientras el suelo del campo se fundía y en partes se agrietaban soltado una fuerte ráfaga de vapor, señal que el subsuelo hervía

Una fuerte explosión se creó expulsando de esta una silueta pero esta no era la de Krookolide si no que era más pequeña, su cuerpo se encontraba al rojo vivo debido al calor sofocante, agitaba sus extremidades las cuales tenía una enormes garras

Al caer fuera del campo su cuerpo despidió una fuerte humareda impidiendo ver su aspecto, pero rápidamente se dirigió hacia una fuente de agua un poco retirada de los campos de pelea y contrario de su naturaleza por no decir su especie, entro en ella apagándose al instante, este se recargo en la barda de la fuente, mostrando a un Sandslash el cual a pesar de estar con los ojos en espiral signo de inconciencia y estar en el agua tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro

Cada espectador veía en donde estaba la fuente estupefactos, así como nuestro joven heroe...

-eso explica los destellos-dijo Ash a nadie en especial

-ehh...!, con razón me gano-dijo la joven peli azul, trayendo la atención del azabache

-de que tipo es tu pokemon-pregunto este mientras la joven contestaba "psíquico"-tu podemos aun así hubiera perdería-dijo mientras regresaba su atención al campo de batalla

-a que te refieres, su pokemon es tipo tierra-pregunto enfadada al sentirse subestimada

-si pero también es siniestro-dijo Ash asombrando a la peli azul la cual se había puesto en canclillas mientras un aura azulina la cubría

-no puedo creer que me haiga equivocado-decía una y otra vez deprimida mientras que Molly

-muy bien Krookodile, elimínalo con sumisión-grito el rapado mientras, del suelo salía el reptil_siniestro el cual tenía serias quemaduras pero con extraordinaria voluntad dio un gran saltó alcanzando al Charizard el cual asombrado por la resistencia de este, fue sujetado del cuello y le aplicaba le aplicaba fuerza para hacerlo caer

-bien amigo, quítatelo de encima y usa cola dragón-grito el azabache mientras en el rostro del pokemon llama aparecía una sonrisa malévola

Con todas sus fuerzas se elevó mientras empezaba a elevarse mientras girar lo cuales le empezaban a afectar al Krookodile, con un descuido este se soltó, Charizard rápidamente se alejó del lagarto el cual empezaba a caer

El pokemon de kanto se lanzó en picada, mientras activaba su técnica, y con una hábil voltereta golpeo al Krookodile en su estómago acelerando su caída al suelo el cual se había endurecido tras apagarse

En el área de batallas del parque se oyó un fuerte estruendo debido al pokemon rojo el cual se encontraba firme con la cabeza clavada en el suelo, charizard bajo lentamente al campo y este se acercó al reptil clavado en la tierra y de un "leve colazo" lo desenterró mostrando a este inconsciente

Todo el público exploto en gritos de emoción, mientras el rapado mostraba enojo y con la poké ball en mano regreso a su pokemon a esta

-gane, deja al pokemon y vete-dijo Ash con una mirada seria, mientras veía como el rapado mostraba un una sonrisa torcida

-ja, enserio creías que lo aria, chicos ataquen-grito mientras apretaba su agarre en el pequeño poke_psiquico el cual soltó un pequeño quejido

Pero..., nada pazo

-maldita sea porque no hacen nada-grito indignado este, pero al voltear hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros vio como sus compañeros estaban con esposas en mano y una mirada decaída, alado de ellos habían unos policías, así como en frente dé el cierta oficial de cabello verde

-por favor suelte al pokemon-dijo amable mientras esta ponía su manos sobre su cintura, y quitaba una correa de protección sobre una pistola

-maldita-grito mientras sacaba una navaja y soltaba al pequeño pokemon y se lanzaba sobre ella

La oficial jenny sin perder la calma saco su arma y jalo del gatillo, haciendo que del arma salieran dos pequeños cablecillos los cuales se encajaron en la piel de este mientras una potente descarga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo haciendo que este callera inconsciente

Ash al acercarse a la oficial esta lo saludo amablemente

-muchas gracias, hemos estado buscando a estos maleantes, estafan y embaucan a jovencitas y le roban a los entrenadores novatos-dijo la oficial mientras cambiaba la carga de su arma-el Espurr es tuyo-dijo mientras veía que el joven levantaba a dicho pokemon

-no es de...-pero antes que contestara la chica peli azul se lanzó sobre este y en una maro meta le quito al pokemon y callo sentada sobre el-ah... Espurr perdóname, te lastimaron por mi culpa-decía mientras abrazaba a este sin fijarse que abajo de ella había un azabache que sacaba espuma de su boca

-oye creo que lo mataste-dijo la oficial mientras la peli azul reaccionaba pero antes de que se pudiera decir algo una fuerte patada la quito de encima de Ash

La perpetradora de esto era una pequeña de cabello color miel

-Senpai, se encuentra bien-decía la Hale mientras sacudía al azabache haciendo que este se pegara en el suelo-por favor antes de morir deme un hijo-grita desesperada la pequeña loli haciendo que tanto la oficial como la peli azul les saliera una gota en la nuca y un poco de celos en el caso de la peli azul

Mientras lo sacudía pudo sentir unas pequeñas patitas en su espalda, al mirar hacia atrás de su hombro solo para ver a la pequeña pokemon del azabache la cual tenía una sonrisa en su rostro...

Esta soltó una potente descara haciendo que se vieran los huesos de Molly y de Ash el cual reacciono

Al acabarse la descarga se podían ver a los 2 con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y su cabello erizado, al más puro estilo afro

-bueno..., yo me retiro, tenemos que llevar a estos criminales ante la justicia-dijo la oficial con una expresión desencajada mientras veía la extraña escena electrificaste frente a ella, dejando a allí a la peli azul...

* * *

=En el parque=

Tras pasar la extraña escena electrificaste se podía ver al veterano entrenador así como la pequeña loli y a la peli azul sentados en una banca del parque mientras hablaban

-así que has viajado por muchas regiones-pregunto la oji roja con admiración y asombro-...pero que modales los míos no me eh presentado-dijo esta al olvidar un detalle tan importante-me llamo Miette Rouge, es un gusto conocerlos-dijo mientras hacía una ligera reverencia

-yo soy Hale Molly, un gusto-dijo esta mientras sonreía

-un gusto yo soy Ash ketchum y esta pequeña es mi mejor amiga Pikachu-dijo este mientras sonreía y acariciaba la cabeza de la poke_electrica que estaba en su regazo con una sonrisa tonta al sentir las caricias de su amado entrenador-y soy...-pero antes que contestara Miette se le abalanzo haciendo que tirara a la roedora eléctrica haciendo que una cara de tristeza y enfado aparecieran así como una aura eléctrica

-de pueblo paleta, no es así-pregunto ansiosa la Rouge, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del Ketchum-Lo sabía esas marcas son inconfundibles-dijo mientras las acariciaba, haciendo que un sonrojo apareciera en el rostro de Ash irritando aún más a Molly y a Pikachu

=flash back=

Se podía ver un campo frente a las cabañas del campamento en donde se veían correr a tres infantes, o para ser más exactos a dos niños y una niña

El primer niño y el que iba ganando tenía el cabello naranja con un Growlithe corriendo a su lado, en el segundo lugar estaba la niña la cual tenía el cabello azul con un oddish en brazos y al final un niño azabache con un Pidgey en su cabeza que aleteaba al sentir el aire corre entre sus alas

Mientras atrás de una cerca que marcaba los límites del campamento se podía ver una silueta espiando al último de los tres niños con una mirada apagada

=flash back=

-Rōru-pregunto entre cortante nuestro protagonista, mientras esta asentía con un sonrojo en las mejillas al oír tras mucho tiempo aquel apodo que le había puesto de niños el azabache

Miette sin poder contenerse beso la nariz del azabache haciendo que este se volviera rojo y sacara vapor de sus oídos, haciendo que recibiera una descarga por parte de Pikachu así como un golpe de Molly dejándola en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza y bien rostizada

-NO TOQUES A MI ASH/PII PIKA PII-gritaron ambas mientras la tostad.. que diga Miette mientras soltaba unas ligeras descargas mientras sacaba unos ligeros espasmos con estas, mientras Ash tenía una ligera nota en la nuca

Esta historia continuara…

* * *

Bueno aquí está el primer cap de este loco Fic… SUEÑOS DE UN POKEMON

Como vieron a pesar de que soy un ferviente fan de Ash/Serena este fic no lo será, al contrario aprovechare todos esos memes de serena yandere y obsesiva del azabache…

También les aclaro que en el siguiente cap. se explicaran mucha cosas, que se quedaron abiertas así como el misterio dé el por qué Delia no quería que fuera allí

P.D.; si alguien sabe redactar las peleas, ayuden, plias ya que yo no sé muy bien redactarlas

ASTA LA PROXIMA…

* * *

Reviews

Pichu bliz; me alegro que te gustara

Evans; en primera gracias por comentar, ¿Machada? pero recuerda que esta es la puntita del iceberg ya que honestamente censure la mayor parte

Guest; Pero los hidrocañones son blancos XD

Shadowkitty Moon1999; descuida no olvidare a Opuestos y si abra Lemon, sadismo y algunas filias…, bueno las filias lo digo por Elsa y su deseo de congelar, además de un ligero Crossover con esta


	3. Cap 2

Cap 2; Batalla en la torre prisma, Un nuevo compañero para el equipo

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS DE AUTOR; este fin es mera ficción y no refleja la vida de nadie o hechos de la realidad, Pokémon le pertenece a su creador, empresa y marca registrada

* * *

ANTERIORMENTE EN...

-yo soy Hale Molly, un gusto-dijo esta mientras sonreía forzada mente a la peli azul

-un gusto yo soy Ash ketchum y esta pequeña es mi mejor amiga Pikachu-dijo este mientras sonreía y acariciaba la cabeza de la poke_ eléctrica que estaba en su regazo con una sonrisa tonta al sentir las caricias de su amado entrenador-y soy...-pero antes que contestara Miette se le abalanzo haciendo que tirara a la roedora eléctrica ocasionara que aparecieran unas lágrimas en sus ojos, pero rápidamente una mirada de enfado apareciera en ella así como un aura eléctrica la rodease

-de pueblo paleta, no es así-pregunto ansiosa la Rouge quien estaba sentada sobre las piernas del Ketchum, residiendo un asentimiento de parte de este sonrojado debido que podía sentir las desnudas piernas de la oji roja-Lo sabía esas marcas son inconfundibles-dijo mientras frotaba su mejilla con la del azabache, haciendo que su rostro empezara a destilar vapor, mientras dicha acción irritaba a mas no poder a Molly y á Pikachu

-Rōru-pregunto entre cortante nuestro protagonista, mientras esta se separaba y asentía con un sonrojo en las mejillas al oír tras mucho tiempo aquel apodo que le había puesto de niños

Miette sin poder contenerse beso la nariz del azabache asombran dolo y que sacara vapor de sus oídos, al separar sus labios de la nariz del azabache recibió unadescarga por parte de Pikachu así como un golpe de Molly dejando la en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza

* * *

Cap 2; Batalla en la torre prisma, Un nuevo compañero para el equipo

* * *

En la entrada del laboratorio del profesor Ciprés se podía ver a nuestros protagonistas, los cuales tras haber llevado a sus Pokémon's al centro Pokémon de la ciudad para que los atendieran

-Bueno este es el laboratorio del profesor Ciprés-dijo la peli azul la cual le sonreía al azabache mientras se ganaba una mirada de enojo por parte de la Hale y la Pikachu del azabache

-bueno ya te puedes retirar-dijo Molly quien tomó del brazo a Ash y lo empezaba a jalar-ya te puedes ir, obaa_san-

-como me llamaste mocosa-dijo la oji roja quien la veía con una mirada sádica a la pequeña loli mientras en su frente aparecía una vena roja pulsaste

-lo que oíste anciana-replico desafiante Molly

-Molly no seas grosera, Miette nos trajo hasta aquí no-reprendió Ash a la Hale mientras la peli azul le hacia una cara de burla y le sacaba la lengua-bueno entremos-

* * *

La puerta del laboratorio fue abierta y por esta entraban nuestro grupo, Miette tenía una expresión de asombro así como Ash

-baya este lugar es enorme-dijo el azabache viendo la recepción del laboratorio

-de hecho, es más grande que mi departamento entero-dijo la peli azul fascinada-y tienen un toque de elegancia-agrego esto último dando una vuelta para apreciar mejor el lugar

-en serio te impresionas por esto, el recibidor de mi casa es mucho más grande-dijo Molly petulante mientras llamaba la atención de la peli azul

-a que te refieres loli-pregunto la oji roja asiendo que en la cabeza de Molly apareciera una venita

-que yo vivo en una mansión y mi padre es un afamado investigador y arqueólogo, sita-dina-dijo lo último con veneno en su voz

-de que hablan-pregunto distraído el azabache

-cosas de chicas-dijo Miette mientras negaba con la cabeza-'como que la Loli es rica'-pensó asombrada, por no decir aterrada ya que su activa imaginación ocasionó una fugas imagen de Molly vestida como princesa a lado del azabache quien vestía como un caballero en su brillante armadura a su lado en una colina mientras una versión campesina de sí misma se alejaba del lugar mientras lloraba, ocasionando que esta se deprimiera, mientras atrás de ella la pequeña peli miel tenía una sonrisa burlona mientras hacia la "V" de la victoria con su mano derecha

-hola, mis futuros entrenadores Pokémon´s-dijo una voz que provenía de un pasillo llamando la atención del grupo, del pasillo salió un hombre el cual vestía una bata blanca abierta mostrando una camisa azul marina-mmm-pero la amable sonrisa del señor cambio al ver el rostro del azabache originario de kanto-tomas-dijo este confundiendo a los jóvenes-disculpen imagino que vienen por sus primeros Pokémon´s para iniciar su aventura cierto, mmm Miette así que por fin desdiste ser una entrenadora ehh-dijo esto último regalando le una sonoriza a la peli azul

-bueno en realidad solo vine a acompañar a un muy querido amigo de la infancia-dijo alegre mientras abrazaba el brazo derecho del azabache ganándose una mirada des aprobatoria de la Hale y de Pikachu-él viene desde Kanto y ya ha participado en 5 ligas-dijo animada mientras apretaba el agarre con el azabache

-mucho gusto soy Ash Ketchum y soy de pueblo paleta y ella es mi querida compañera Pikachu-dijo entusiasmado

-mmm..., significa que no vienen por un su primer inicial-hablo desanimo fingiendo en su voz pero en eso noto a cierta jovencita rubia-y dime jovencita tu quien eres-dijo refriesen a Molly

-mucho gusto yo soy Hale Molly-hablo cortes mente mientras hacia una reverencia la pequeña Hale

-como el Profesor Hale de Jhoto-pregunto interesado el profesor

-en realidad él es mi padre-afirmo la pequeña mientras inflaba el pequeño pecho con orgullo

-y díganme que hacen tan lejos de casa-pregunto dirigiéndose al Ketchum

-bine por la liga de esta región, mi meta es ser un maestro Pokémon-dijo con su usual animo Ash el cual asía su usual pose de determinación

-y dime tu también quieres ser una maestra Pokémon- le pregunto a Molly la cual se puso pensativa

-bueno en realidad yo, quiero seguir los pasos de Ash_sempái, aunque no espero llegar tan alto como el-dijo mientras abrazaba al moreno y las otras dos féminas solo pudieron fruncir el ceño por la osadía de la Hale por abrazarlo

-mmm..., ya veo, bueno estoces ninguno viene por su primer Pokémon-dijo ligeramente desanimado

-bueno..., no pero a mí me gustaría verlos-dijo entusiasmado el azabache

-porque no, bien síganme -dijo el profesor saliendo de su depresión

-usted dirige este laboratorio solo-pregunto Molly curiosa

-el estando solo aria un caos, para ser el profesor encargado de esta región-dijo una voz femenina proviniendo de un pasillo oscuro

De este salió una mujer de delgada silueta, su rostro era enmarcado por un ondulado y suelto cabello azul cielo opaco, sus ojos verde pardo era resaltados por unos lentes de armazón delgado de color rojo, bestia una bata abierta, una blusa azul cielo así como una falda entallada corta oscura de la cual salía unas medias cafés remarcando sus piernas, a su lado venia un imponente Pokémon dragón viendo a la joven mujer

-gracias por tus palabras de apoyo Sophie-recrimino Cipre por el comentario de la mujer

-entonces les miento-volvía a decir la nombrada Sophie, haciendo que el Pokémon soltara una carcajada dándole la rosan a la mujer

-vaya un Garchomp-dijo emocionado Ash mientras se acercaba al Dragón de tierra

-es suyo señorita Sophie-pregunto Molly llamando la atención de ambos adultos

-dime solo Sophie pequeña, y no este Garchomp es del profesor-dijo está agachándose a la altura de Molly mientras le pellizcaba una mejilla asiendo que esta hiciera un puchero al ser tratada como una niña pequeña

-a Garchomp lo tengo desde que era un Gible-dijo el profesor caminando por donde habían salido Sophie y Garchomp al cual acaricio la cabeza-bueno sigamos-

* * *

En el laboratorio se podía ver barios computadores de gran tamaño así como barias pantallas las cuales mostraban diversos datos, y frente a ellos se encontraba una joven de cabello corto de color violeta, vestía una bata serrada y en sus manos se encontraba una tableta en la cual asía anotaciones...

Cuando nuestros protagonistas entraron al laboratorio esta se le quedo viendo a Ash, y en su rostro se tiñó de un ligero rosa, pero al ver como sus superiores entraban detrás de ellos seguidos del enorme Pokémon dragón, esta se les acerco

-profesor, está listo el informe, y está reparado el escáner-dijo amablemente

-gracias Cosette, por favor lleva a Garchomp al escáner y empieza con el análisis-dijo Sophie

-bueno uno de mis muchas obligaciones es entregarle su primer Pokémon a los entrenadores de Kalos, como ya sabrán en cada región es igual-dijo Ciprés mientras se acercaba a un escritorio en donde se encontraba un estuche con 2 pokeball's

-así como entregarles las PokeDex-dijo Sophie mostrando 2 tabletas rojas con un círculo negro en medio con una franja azul celeste dándole la apariencia de una pokeball, esta se le acerco a Ash y a Molly, entregándoles una a cada uno

El profesor lanzó las pokeball's al aire y con su típico sonido estas liberaron a sus Pokémon correspondientes

El primero en aparecer fue a un pequeño Pokémon café con detalles verdes, este tenía unas púas en la cabeza

Molly apuntó la PokeDex a este y se desplegó mostrando una pantalla traslucida en donde apareció el mismo Pokémon y sonó su información

-"Chespin, el Pokémon erizó. Chespin puede modificar las suaves puntas de su cabeza haciéndolas tan duras y afiladas que incluso podrían perforar una piedra."-hablo la monótona Voz mientras el pequeño Pokémon asía fuerza para que sus púas se endurecieran

El segundo Pokémon era una pequeña zorrita la cual era de color amarillo con detalles blancos en el asicó y de las orejas le salía una mata de pelaje naranja, esta ladeó la cabeza mientras veía a los jóvenes, Ash apuntó la PokeDex a la pequeña

-" Fennekin, el Pokémon zorro. Fennekin expulsa aire caliente que puede alcanzar hasta los 400 °C. Le gusta comer ramitas."-dijo la misma voz mientras Fennekin sacudía sus orejas asiendo que pequeñas brasas salieran de las mismas

-Chespin es de tipo planta, mientras que Fennekin es de tipo fuego-dijo el profesor Ciprés, confundiendo a Ash, mientras Molly y Miette acariciaban a los Pokémon

-aquí solo dan 2 Pokémon en total?-pregunto el azabache llamando la atención de ambas chicas

-es cierto profesor que paso con Frokie-pregunto Miette

-Frokie?-dijo Molly quien buscó en la PokeDex

-"Froakie, el Pokémon rana burbuja. Froakie crea burbujas en su pecho y espalda llamadas "frubujas", las cuales actúan como un cojín y suavizan el golpe del ataque de un oponente."-tras la explicación del aparato, Molly mostró la imagen de un Pokémon rana el cual tenía los ojos amarillos y una espesa capa de burbujas en el cuello

Mientras en la ventana del laboratorio se podía ver una pequeña silueta en la esquina superior derecha

Ash al sentir la mirada giró hacia la ventana pero en esta no había nada

-pasa algo Ashy_kun-pregunto Miette asiendo que Molly la volteara a ver enojada

-no solo creí ver algo-contesto despreocupado, mientras Pikachu miraba hacia la ventana, para después sacudir la cabeza

-bueno lo que pasa es que Froakie...-intento explicar el profesor pero no encontraba palabras asiendo que tuviera que intervenir Sophie

-el ya fue entregado a un entrenador-dijo animada

-ya veo-contesto la peli azul

-bueno que piensan hacer ahora-pregunto Ciprés desviando la atención de los jóvenes

-pues pensaba en ir hacia un gimnasio para retarlo-dijo entusiasmado Ash

-bueno, en ese caso hay uno en el centro de la ciudad justo en la torre prisma-dijo Sophie entusiasmando aún más al joven de pueblo paleta

-gracias entonces nos retiramos profesor Ciprés, señorita Sophie-dijo amable Molly mientras tanto Ash y Miette una ligera reverencia para después salir del laboratorio

Mientras nuestros jóvenes se dirigían hacia la torre, se podía ver a Ciprés y a Sophie viéndolos alejarse

-se parece mucho a él no te párese-dijo Sophie quien se recargó en la ventana

-si me alegro verlo, la última vez era un serien nacido-contesto el azabache

-me sorprende que Delia lo haiga dejado venir a kalos, sabiendo que él lo sigue buscando-hablo asombrada mientras veía pensativo al hombre

-bueno, imagino que mantendrá un perfil bajo, al menos hasta que llegue a la liga-dijo esto último acercándose a Sophie y la sujetaba de la cintura

-crees, que él lo hubiera dejado venir-dijo mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho

-si tomas era de la idea de que ser entrenador era sinónimo de libertad-dijo el profesor mientras recordaba a su viejo amigo y primer asistente

* * *

=Kanto/Pueblo paleta/Casa ketchum=

En el tina del baño de la casa de los ketchum se podía ver a la joven madre tomar un relajante baño de burbujas mientras su mirada estaba puesta en la pequeña ventana por donde se podía ver el azulino cielo de la región de Kanto

Delia no podía dejar de preocuparse por el bienestar de su amado hijo

-siempre que se va me preocupo, pero ahora me aterra la idea que este cerca de aquel hombre-dijo deprimida mientras en su mente se volvía a repasar aquel día...

* * *

=flash back=

En el comedor de la cocina de la familia Ketchum se podía cortar la tensión con la mano, debido al repentino arrebato de la ama de casa, quien repentinamente le grito a su hijo, cosa que solo lo ha hecho 3 veces

-eh...-dijo la peli miel confundida

-por qué...-dijo extrañado el moreno, quien veía como en el rostro de su madre se dibujaba preocupación o miedo-...okaa_san-

Delia al ver que no podría cambiar la conversación decidió contarle la verdad...

-bueno Ash, sabes que yo soy originaria de kanto y que fui una de las pasantes del profesor Oak-dijo Delia mientras veía una afirmación por parte de su hijo

-bueno, como te he contado tu padre quería ser un maestro Pokémon, pues...-hablaba vacilante la joven madre-tu padre era de Kalos, hijo de una adinerada familia, quien le prohibió ser entrenador ya que el tenía que prepararse para ser el líder de su prestigiosa familia así como de las empresas que manejaban-dijo triste al recordar a su difunto esposo y padre de Ash

-cuando yo lo conocí era una entrenadora de tu edad y él tenía la edad de Molly-dijo mientras veía a los dos jóvenes se miraron entre sí-su padre izó lo imposible para que lo dejara, desde chantajes y sobornos, incluso trato que me arrestaran porque él era menor de edad, por suerte yo todavía no cumplía la mayoría-dijo divertida al recordar vivencias de aquellos tiempos

-el escapo de casa y vino conmigo a kanto, un tiempo después nos casamos él ya tenía 17 y yo 23, cuando quede embarazada, su padre apareció en la entrada de la casa exigiendo que cuando nacieras te llevaría para que su estirpe no se malgastara como con en su hijo-decía deprimida al recorra ese hecho, asombrando a los jóvenes

-Molly tal vez no lo sepas, pero yo viví una temporada con tu familia a tras la muerte del papa de Ash y a petición de tus padres quienes consideró mis hermanos-dijo nostálgica la mujer-tu abuelo Ash es una persona muy influyente en kalos, si vas allá y te reconocen-dijo paranoica la mujer al recordar lo amenazante que es aquel hombre mientras se sujetaba el pecho ya que sentía como su corazón se estrujaba fuertemente al imaginarse ser alejada de su hijo

-pe.. pero señora delia, como lo reconocerían-hablo Molly quien curiosa pregunto por el temor de Delia

-Ash es la viva imagen de su padre a su edad-Dijo la mujer más calmada

-mama, que clase de empresas maneja mi abuelo-pregunto Ash quien no había dicho nada hasta entonces

-en aquel entonces telecomunicación, estaciones, fábricas de textiles y trasportes marinos-dijo Delia quien asía memoria-pero sin duda, ahora debe de ser dueño de más empresas-dijo esto último pensativa al recordar la bestia corporativa de aquel hombre

-madre yo deseo ir, además sería muy difícil que me descubrieran-hablo decidido el entrenador atrayendo la atención de todos

-NO, ME ARRIESGARÉ A PERDERTE COMO PERDÍ A TU PADRE EN AQUEL ACCIDENTE-hablo indignada mientras veía un brillo desafiante en los ojos de su hijo

-madre no importa lo que diga yo deseo ir a esa región y si me encuentro con mi abuelo me aseguraré que sepa que conmigo no se juega, no es así Pikachu-dijo decidido mientras su primer Pokémon se subía sobre la cabeza de su entrenador y así una pose de confianza, por no decir arrogancia por la confianza que tenía Ash en ella

Delia al ver esa pose recordó a su difunto esposo y esta solo pudo dejar escapar una lagrima

-creo que esta conversacional no ira a ningún lado, verdad-Delia exclamó derrotada por lo obstinado de su hijo

-bueno iras pero con una condición...-dijo Delia mientras Ash asentía

Molly solo podía ver con una mirada de asombro a la familia Ketchum, a pesar de no tener el mismo nivel económico que ella y su familia se apoyaban y se cuidaban

-bueno madre, tengo que ir a ver al profesor Oak, regreso más a rato-dijo el azabache mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta-Molly quieres venir-pregunto a la pequeña peli miel quien sin pensarlo dos beses se prensó del brazo del moreno mientras se ganaba la mirada de enojo de la roedura eléctrica quien seguía sobre su cabeza

-bueno Ash, iré a alistar tus cosas así como las de Molly-dijo resignada Delia quien se dirigía hacia las escaleras mientras veía salir a su hijo y a Molly

=Fin flash back=

* * *

-aunque debería de hablar con Spencer, sobre las cosas que le decomise a Molly-dijo ligeramente colorada

* * *

=Flash back=

Mientras Ash y Molly se dirigían al laboratorio del Profesor Oak, Delia alistaba las cosas de su querido hijo

* * *

=casa Ketchum=

Se podía ver a Delia alistar la mochila de su pequeña invitada sin poder evitar sentirse preocupada de que su hijo fuera a donde se encontraba su suegro, pero al encontrar algo en las ropas de la pequeña la saco de sus pensamientos

-mmm...-Delia levanto un pequeño traje de Lopunny muy provocativo, así como una pequeña cajita entre abierta, lo cual no pudo evitar revisar/fisgonear

Al abrir la caja encontró un antifaz de cuero así como unas sogas rojas y barias coreas, también una pequeña fusta , unas esposas, un sospecho paquete de 4 frascos que tenían la silueta de un grimer de diferentes colores y unas pequeñas esferas de diferentes tamaños unidas por un cordón, cabe mencionar que la cara de Delia parecía arco iris por las múltiples tonalidades que tomaba su rostro, rápidamente metió todo en la caja y esta la guardo lejos de la mochila rosa en la que metía las cosas así como una que otra ropa inapropiada, como ciertos trajes de baños en forma de triángulo de 2 cm, o un juego de corpiño rojo de encaje muy provocativo con liguero y medias incluidas ajustadas a la juvenil talla de Molly, así como otras cosas dejando la mochila ligeramente sabía...

=fin flash back=

* * *

-creo que mi suegro será la menor de mis preocupaciones con Ash, si no es una Tsuandere es una yandere o una Loli dominatriz-dijo mientras se hundía en la tina del baño y de esta salían pequeñas burbujas...

En un rápido movimiento esta se levantó mostrando su bella piel blanca así como su firmes curvas de a pesar de haber tenido un hijo conservaba su firmeza

-bueno siempre le dije a Spencer que nuestras familias se unirían-dijo alegre imaginándose a su hijo en el altar mientras veía como una mayor Molly caminaba de blanco-Kyaaaa...!, como quisiera ser ya abuela para tener a pequeños nietos para malcriarlos-decía animada ignorando a unos pequeños niños de cabello claro y pequeñas "Z" en sus mejillas, si saber que atrás de la parta del baño el Pokémon psíquico/hada que tenía una escoba en mano y una gota de sudor en su nuca

* * *

=Kalos/ Ciudad Luminalia=

Tras pasar por la pokedex y haber terminado el registro, se podía ver a nuestros protagonistas avanzar sin saber cómo en uno de los techos una pequeña silueta azul veía al azabache del grupo con mucho interés

-el gimnasio pokemon está justo en el centro de la ciudad, dicen que su líder es muy hábil manejando a los tipos eléctricos-dijo la peli azul quien se repagaba cada vez más al azabache empezándolo a incomodar ya que podía sentir en su brazo el calor corporal que desprendían los generosos atributos de la peli azul

-suena interesante-dijo animado ocultando su vergüenza mientras se soltaba del agarre de Miette para el pesar de ella

Mientras recibía miradas de burla de parte de Molly y pikachu la cual iba en la cabeza de la castaña debido que Ash la regaño por electrocutar a Miette cuando esta lo abrazo saliendo del laboratorio

al pisar su cola por "error"-que esperan vamos-dijo mientras salía corriendo haciendo que las dos chicas lo siguieran con una animada sonrisa...

* * *

=Laboratorio de Ciprés=

En la recepción se podía ver como entraban 3 siluetas ocupando una bata, cubre bocas y unos lentes circulares negros

Cosette quien cargaba a un Zigzagoon quien comía una pequeña baya

-si díganme en que los puedo ayudar-pregunto la joven llamando la atención de los 3 entes mientras que en sus lentes un malicioso brillo se hizo presente...

-no hay tiempo, el camino del conocimiento no espera a nadie-dijo el primero quien tenía en cabello azul y un bigote

-nosotros somos grandes inventores que quieren innovar el lazo entro los Pokémon's y sus entrenadores-dijo el segundo, quien era el más pequeño de los tres, sus brazos eran cortos, y su cuerpo se veía deforme y desproporcionado

Mientras Cosette veía confundida a los tres "científicos", Sophie y Garchomp entraban al recibidor del laboratorio buscando a la joven, pero al ver como esta atendía a 3 "colegas" científicos, se acercó para ayudar

-mucho gusto, soy Sophie y soy uno de los científicos encargados del laboratorio, en que podemos ayudarles-dijo amable mientras se ponía alado de la joven

-veníamos a pedir prestado a sus Pokémon's para probar un nuevo invento, que ayudara a comunicarse con los Pokémon's-dijo la mujer de cabello largo quien se acercó al tipo dragón-solo pondremos, esto en su cuello-dijo amable mientras sin permiso colocaba un collar de color plomo con un seguro cuadrado

Garchomp acostumbrado a los experimentos no avía puesto objeción, solo esto volteó a ver a Sophie y a Cosette

-acaso es algún tipo de traductor-pregunto interesada la joven imaginándose las posibilidades, mientras veía al dragón ladear la cabeza

-de hecho, es para controlar los Pokémon's ajenos-dijo el más bajito con una sonrisa retorcida, mientras de la bolsa de su bata sacaba un control remoto y pulsaba un botón rojo

Estas al oír lo dicho por el deforme científico voltearon a verlo con perplejidad, al activarse el collar de Garchomp este sintió una fuerte descarga que recorría todo su cuerpo asiendo que se sacudiera y en cuestión de segundos este se detuvo como si nada hubiera pasado, el collar brillaba en azul así como sus ojos

Asustada Sophie se le acerco, pero antes que pudiera tocarlo esta fue golpeada con la cola asiendo que chocara contra la pared, Cosette sin saber que hacer fue ayudar a su jefa

-Bien nos llevaremos a todos los Pokémon's de este laboratorio-dijo el peli azul

-sin duda este Pokémon's nos dará una fuerte ventaja-dijo la mujer quien mostraba una sonrisa malvada

-Miauh así es por fin nuestro equipo se volverá insensible-dijo el tercero y como si de una señal se tratase los tres lanzaron sus batas al aire mostrando a un Miau sobre un Wobbuffet, mientras los otros dos se veían más jóvenes de lo que aparentaban...

* * *

=Con Ash=

Ya dentro de la torre se podía ver a nuestros héroes frente a la puerta de la sala principal del gimnasio, pero antes que Ash pudiera abrir la puerta una pantalla sobre esta se prendió mostrando el logo de la liga Pokémon el cual giraba con un fondo amarillo

-Bienvenidos al gimnasio Luminalia-dijo una voz robótica emocionando a Ash y sin poder resistirse este izo su usual monologo

-Soy Ash Ketchum y vengo a retar al líder de gimnasio-dijo con su pose de victoria-número de medallas que tiene-hablo nuevament la voz robótica

-eh…, yo no tengo ninguna es el primer gimnasio, si apenas hoy llegue a kalos-dijo ligeramente apenado

-qué extraño no sabía que este gimnasio tenía esa regla pensaba que solo los de Ciudad Fluxus y de Ciudad Fractal lo tenían-menciono Miette confundida atrayendo la atención del azabache

-tal vez es para saber qué tipo de estrategia usar contra los retadores-argumento Molly asiendo que la peli azul afirmara

-entiendo-dijo la voz robótica-en este gimnasio solo pueden entrar aquellos que tengan 4 medallas-mientras decía esto del techo bajaron 2 magnamait's los cuales fueron envueltos en un aura eléctrica-inpactrueno-y con la orden dada pos poke_eléctricos lanzaron la fuerte descarga electrocutando al grupo asiendo visibles sus huesos como si de una radio grafía se tratase

Cuando el ataque había cesado se podía ver los cuerpos de nuestros protagonistas expulsando un poco de humo y con los cabellos erizados, sin darse cuenta el suelo que pisaba se habría una trampilla

-eh!/Pika!…- Dijeron todos mientras veían el vacío abrirse debajo de ellos, y como si hubiera sido una indicación la gravedad izo su trabajo

-gracias por su visita-dijo la voz amablemente mientras la trampilla se cerraba y los magnetons entraban en los compartimentos

* * *

Ash, Miette, Molly y Pikachu gritaba mientras caían por un oscuro y enorme tobogán

Ash reaccionó rápidamente y sujeto a Molly por la cintura y la repago a él para poder protegerla de la inminente caída, la pequeña peli miel dejo de gritar y vio el serio rostro del azabache, lo que ocasiono un sonrojo en ella.

Pero al buscar a Miette con la mirada, su rostro se puso colorado, esto debido a que de la caída la falda de la peli azul se alzara, dándole una excepcional vista de sus delgadas y torneadas piernas, así como de unas infantiles pantis azules con un estampado de Marill

Completamente apenado este la tomo de la misma manera de la cadera y así como lo hizo con Molly la acerco a él buscando protegerla

Miette se sonrojó al sentir como el fuerte brazo del azabache rodeaba su cintura, pero esta se estremeció al sentir como la mano de Ash apretaba su firme glúteo fuertemente cosa que no noto nuestro afortunado, haciendo que la peli azul sintiera un enorme ardor en su intimidad

Del costado de la torre se abrió una ventanilla de la cual salieron expulsados Ash y las chicas, quienes al ver como se dirigían al suelo, los tres jóvenes serraron los ojos, mientras que Pikachu veía algo que la asombro

De entre la copa de un árbol cercano salió una rápida y pequeña silueta que se dirigió hacia donde iban a caer nuestros protagonistas, este lanzó una serie de objetos a diferentes direcciones, las cuales se adhirieron firme mente, cada una se unía por una cuerda entretejida, para después salir corriendo hacia unos arbustos

Mientras Ash, Molly y Miette seguían esperando el golpe

Lentamente Molly abría los ojos viendo como una red muy rústica los avía salvado, pero al momento de decirle a los demás vio como era abrazada por su "príncipe azul", así que solo se recostó y disfruto del momento, pero para pesar de la peli miel la pequeña roedora amarilla usando su cola recubierta por una energía blanca corto la red, haciendo que estos bajaran seguros

-gracias pickachu-agradeció Ash acaeciendo esta saltara a su cabeza sin fijarse de cierta cosa

Miette abrió los ojos al sentir el suelo en sus pies, la cálida sensación que había sentido al ser sujeta por su amado platónico héroe de la infancia persistía esto debido a que podía sentir su mano todavía en sus posaderas, pero al ver hacia el frente vio como unas personas la veían con una cara desaprobatoria, rápidamente intento separarse del agarre del moreno azabache, pero al notar que este no la soltaba, avergonzada decidió hablarle

-a… ah… Ash podría mover tu mano-dijo en un murmullo por lo apenada que se sentía, al notar como los demás trasuntes y chismosos que habían visto la caída de los jóvenes empezaban a murmurar cosas sobre ellos

Ash al no entender la expresión de ambas chicas y los murmullos de las personas…

-¡Maldito suertudo! -dijo un joven llorando, ganando un asentimiento de cabeza de unos chicos

-¡la juventud de ahora no tiene pudor o respeto! -digo una señora de edad y poco conservada (Gorda) quien veía reprobatoria mente a su comadre la cual también tenía una expresión de desagrado

-¡lo que yo daría por qué fuera mi mano! -dijo un hombre quien recibió un golpe de su novia dejándolo tirado con un enorme chichón mientras ella se iba indignada

-¡cada día nuestros jóvenes son más liberales! -dijo una anciana quien cargaba un panchirisu

-¡él es un hombre de admiración! -dijo otro de los jóvenes que veía a nuestros protagonistas

-¡mami... mami mira lo que hacen!-dijo una niña quien jalaba a su mama de su vestido

-¡no los veas son unos indecentes! -dijo está enojada mientras le cubría sus ojos a la niña

-¡Kyaaah..., Trío de Hentais!-grito una chica quien los señalaba asustada y con el rostro rojo

-¡las pantis azules son las mejore!-dijo

Ash al oír el último grito bajo la mirada viendo donde se encontraban sus manos este solo se puso rojo y rápidamente quito sus manos de los muslos de Miette y Molly

-HENTAI...!-rápidamente sé cubrirte con sus manos las zonas tocadas y por instinto lanzaron un buen golpe al azabache

* * *

En la banca del parque se podía ver a un mallugado Ash siendo atendido por Molly mientras al lado se encontraba una aun sonrojada peli azul ya ella lo había golpeado más fuerte y más veces por la vergüenza vivida

-no cabe duda que tienes un buen gancho-dijo burlona la pequeña peli miel mientras, haciendo que Miette-podre de aquel que sea tu novio-

Miette tenía ganas de golpear a la pequeña entrometida pero las palabras del moreno la tranquilizaron

-bueno sin duda será muy afortunado por tener alguien tan bella a su lado-dijo con su usual sonoriza haciendo que la peli azul recuperara su confianza y viera al moreno con una dulce mirada que fue ignorada por este

-qué le pasa a ese estúpido lanzarnos hacia, no pudo haber matado-dijo Molly indignada intentando cambiar de tema

-había oído que el líder del gimnasio era fuerte, pero eso no le da derecho de hacer eso-secundo Miette quien veía hacia la torre

Mientras las dos chicas se quejaban por el trato recibido por el líder de gimnasio, Ash veía hacia donde habían caído, justo a la red que lentamente se empezaba a despegar, Pikachu al ver la mirada de su entrenador subió a su hombro y señalo hacia unos arbustos confundiendo a su entrenador

-que pasa Pikachu-pregunto el moreno-tu viste lo que paso-pegunto a su pequeña compañera quien salto al suelo y...

Haciendo alarde de su talento de imitación bajo sus orejas y las acomodo como si fuera un antifaz ninja y esta empezaba a correr sin moverse después dio un salto y simulada que lanzaba algo, sacando le una gota de sudor en las nucas de ambas chicas

-'se siente ninja'-pensaron ambas mientras veían a la poke_amarilla

-conque un Pokémon lo hizo-dijo Ash asombrando a las chicas

-'le entendió'-pensaron asombradas

-Pi..Pika..Pi-afirmo la pequeña roedora

-me pregunto quién abra sido-dijo Molly quien así como los demás veían la red al frente de ellos

-eh... dis.. disculpen-dijo una tímida voz que llamo la atención de todos-se encuentran bien-

Miette quien volteo primero vio a una niña un poco más joven que la peli miel de Jhoto solo que esta era rubia de ojos azules, su cabello era corto y con una coleta a la izquierda de su cabeza sujeta por un broche amarillo, vestía una blusa marrón con un listón negro sin mangas, una falda pantalón y unos zapatos rosa, cargaba en su hombro una bolsista amarilla de la cual sobresalía un pequeño Pokémon roedor-eléctrico de largos bigotes

Miette y Ash voltearon a ver a la dueña de la voz, encontrando con la expresión de preocupación de la niña

-si no te preocupes-dijo Ash intentando animar a la pequeña

-acaso fueron a retar al líder del gimnasio-pregunto preocupada la chica rubia, mientras volteaba a ver a la torre

-acaso conoces al entrenador que lo dirige-pregunto extrañada Molly al notar el semblante de preocupación de la niña

-eh... no solo que desde hace una semana empezó este extraño comportamiento-dijo nerviosa mientras miraba de un lado a otro como si buscara alguna reacción por parte del grupo, pero de repente sus ojos se enfocaron en la pequeña roedora del moreno

Para temor de Pikachu vio como la Rubia saltaba sobre ella con una expresión terrorífica mente adorable, pero por el temor no pudo esquivarla

-KAWAIII...!/PIKKKAAAA-gritaron ambas mientras la niña restregaba su mejilla contra la mejilla de Pikachu quien intentaba escapar de la amorosa tortura

-'te lo mereces pequeña Pila con patas'-fue el pensamiento de Miette y Molly quienes veían el martirio de la roedora eléctrica con una espeluznante sonrisa, a diferencia de Ash quien veis preocupado a su fiel compañera

-oye, no deberías hacer eso, a ella tiene un temperamento muy volátil-dijo preocupado el moreno, pero sus advertencias caían en oídos sordos, por no decir demasiado tarde ya que...

-CHUUU...!/Haaaaa...-grito la pequeña roedora mientras soltaba una fuerte descarga que la envolvió a ella y a la niña quien tenía conservaba su adorable sonrisa, pero la descarga parecía perder fuerza y ser absorbida por el pequeño roedor

Pikachu al ver su primer ataque absorbido, esta lo volvía a intentar pero como el primero este también fue absorbido

* * *

-"Dedenne, el Pokémon antenas. Se comunica a larga distancia con otros Dedenne enviando ondas de radio a través de sus bigotes a modo de antena."-decía la voz del PokeDex mientras el pequeño roedor restregaba sus patitas el sus mejillas

Las tres chicas se encontraban sentadas en una barda de las jardineras, Miette estaba a la derecha de la niña rubia y Molly a su izquierda, mientras que Ash se encontraba en cuclillas frente a ellas mientras veía como su querida compañera tenía ganas de llorar mientras estiraba sus brazos para que la salvara del empalagoso e incomodas caricias y abrazos de la niña

Molly curiosa había registrado la información del pequeño roedor_hada/eléctrico

-señor regale me a su Pikachu-dijo con una cantarina e infantil voz al azabache espantando a la pequeña Pokémon amarilla mientras imitaba cierta pintura famosa (el grito)

-lo ciento pequeña pero Pikachu es una fiel amiga y no la dejaría por nada-dijo divertido el moreno-y no me digas señor, no soy tan viejo, por cierto me llamo Ash ketchum y soy de pueblo paleta-se presentó con su usual sonrisa mientras le quitaba a la roedora amarilla de sus brazos-y ella es Pikachu mi fiel amiga-

-me llamo Kensuke Bonnie, y este pequeñín es Dedenne-dijo animada mientras levantaba al pequeño roedor y este con alegría también se presentaba en su idioma

-soy Rogue Miette un gusto pequeña-dijo amable la peli azul mientras se levantaba y abrazaba el brazo de moreno, ganándose una mirada de disgusto por parte de la peli miel y Pikachu

-Y yo soy Hale Molly-se presentó la chica de jhoto mientras imitaba a la peli azul y se acurrucaba en el brazo libre

-pika,kapi,pikapi…pika/'aprovechadas, ofrecidas, oportunistas saben que no las electrocutaría para que no me regañe'-murmuraba Pikachu hiciera un puchero de enojo

-dedenne dene ne dede nedene dene/'descuida, ellas no se irán a aparear aquí'-el pequeño roedor nativo intentó darle apoyo

-ka pika pi/'no me des ánimos quieres'-dijo más deprimida la pequeña

-y díganme cuantas medallas tienen-pregunto interesada la pequeña rubia

-de echo yo soy el que lo iba a retar y en realidad ninguna esta sería mi primera medalla de Kalos-contesto divertido el moreno

-y así esperabas poder enfrentarlo-dijo indignada Bonnie por la confianza de su Pokémon

-bueno dudo que alguien pueda con mi Ash_sempai, después de todo él es un entrenador experimentado-dijo Molly quien confiada en la experiencia y poder del Pokémon tipo fuego que lo acompañaba así como la odiosa rata

-ohhh!, aunque dudo que pueda contra el gran líder de luminalia-volvía a contestar Bonnie ligeramente enojada por la arrogancia y confianza de la peli miel

-bueno he oído que es muy bueno pero dudo que sea rival para mí Ashy-se unía a la plática la peli azul quien recordaba el combate de Ash con el jefe de los pandilleros

-vamos chicas sé muy bien mi nivel y no dudo que el líder del gimnasio sea bueno-corto la plática Ash al sentirse avergonzado por la confianza que tenían sus amigas en el -por cierto tu viste quien lanzo la red-

-no pero es la primera vez que aparece incluso pensé que alguno de sus Pokemon's la lanzo-contesto la rubia quien intentaba recordar tal echo

* * *

[PokeTraductor Activado]

Mientras ellos se preguntaban que haba pasado, los 2 Pokémon's veían a sus entrenadores, pero una presencia llamó la atención de la roedora de kanto

-oye sentiste eso-pregunto Pikachu mientras veía hacia los arbustos

-que...-menciono el pequeño hámsteres mientras se limpiaba la cara

-no sé cómo, si alguien nos observara-pregunto dudosa

-no tal vez fue un Fletchling, ellos siempre andan observando los grandes grupos para robarles algún bocadillo-dijo divertido mientras de la bolsa en la que estaba sacaba un pequeño pastelillo y se lo empezaba a comer

-no esta presencia es distinta a un volador-dijo analítica mientras pesaba las posibilidades así como el que fueran ciertos y muy predecibles trío de villanos

-la verdad no sé señora-dijo educada mente Dedenne sin mucho interés mientras se llevaba el último bocado a la boca

-yo sigo siendo una señorita, mocoso igualado-dijo enojada con una enorme vena roja sobre la cien

Pero un sonido en los arbustos atrajo la atención de ambos Pokémon's, y preparándose para lo que fuera se pusieron en posición de defensa alertando a sus entrenadores

[PokeTraductor Desactivado]

* * *

De este salio un borroso bólido que escalo en segundos por el tronco de un árbol, el ruido de las ramas llamó la atención de los jóvenes

Ash por inercia volteó a ver el origen del ruido...

-que pa.../Abajo-pregunto curiosa Bonnie pero esta fue interrumpida por el moreno, y siguiendo su indicación

Ash, Bonnie, Molly y Miette se lanzaron al suelo, mientras sobre ellos paso una ráfaga de proyectiles blancos los cuales sé ade rieron a un poste cercano y el piso cerca de él, Ash levantó la vista hacia el origen del ataque, el cual pero venia de la copa de un árbol

Sobre la sima del árbol se podía ver una pequeña silueta que veía con asombro al azabache del grupo

-PIKKA..Pi KACHU/'oye que te pasa'-grito una enfurecida Pikachu, por la osadía del Pokémon atacante, pero de este no obtuvieron alguna respuesta

El Pokémon atacante dio un gran salto al cielo, haciendo que el sol quedara atrás de él, y ocupando la luz de este para segar momentáneamente a Pikachu, este junto una gran cantidad de una energía azulina, con la cual formo una esfera de lo que parecía agua, la cual lanzo hacia el grupo

-Pikachu desvía su ataque con "Cola de Hierro"-grito Ash, dada su orden la cola de Pikachu fue recubierta por una energía platinada, y cuando estuvo cerca de la esfera de agua, Pikachu golpeo con su cola pero esta estalló cuando fue tocada

-PIKKAAA...!-grito Pikachu al ser lanzada hacia atrás ligeramente lastimada por la explosión, pero pese a esto logro caer de pie, mientras de sus chapitas empezaban a despedir electricidad

La cortina de humo que se había levantado no les permitía observar las acciones de su contrincante, pero esta fue rápidamente despejada por otra esfera de agua la cual se dirigía hacia Pikachu

-Rápido usa "Ataque Rápido" y esquívalo-grito Ash pero al momento de que Pikachu intento correr esta callo de boca, ya que sus piernas se encontraban adheridas al suelo por una sustancia blanca y pegajosa, preocupándola ya que el ataque del rival estaba a centímetros de ella...

¡BOOM!

-¡!PII_KAA!-grito Pikachu mientras era lanzada hacia atrás, por el impacto de la Explosión, pero antes que callera al suelo de entre los arbustos de la izquierda salía su atacante, pudiendo ver a una pequeña rana azul con enormes ojos amarillos los cuales tenían fijos a Pikachu

-¿ese es un Froakie?-pregunto asombrada Miette al reconocer al inicial de Kalos, quien preparaba su puño el cual era recubierto por una energía blanca

Pero justo cuando iba a golpear a Pikachu en el abdomen

-ahora Pikachu-grito Ash con una enorme sonrisa confundiendo a las chicas

-PIKaa!-y justo cuanto el golpe conectó con la piel de la roedora esta fue cubierta por una aura amarilla chispeante, la cual hizo que la rana sintiera una fuerte descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, ocasionando que todo el cuerpo se entumiera gracias a la habilidad de Pikachu

Pikachu rodó un poco en el suelo gracias al impacto del golpe y podía sentir un dolor agudo en donde toco el puñetazo de Froakie pero había resabido peores

-bien ahora acabalo con "Ataque Rápido"/PIKAAA-y en un rápido movimiento tecleo al paralizado inicial de agua quien fue aventado hacia atrás cayendo debilitado y con los ojos en espiral mientras

* * *

Ash se acercó al Froakie, pero este rápidamente y con mucho esfuerzo debido a la parálisis, se enderezó y con un ágil salto se lanzó sobre el azabache

Mientras este se cubría el rostro con sus brazos, pero al no sentir ningún golpe se descubrió mientras buscaba al Pokémon de agua quien había desaparecido

-Ash se fue por haya-grito Molly quien apuntaba al pequeño inicial de agua quien se alejaba de ellos, pero nuestro moreno protagonista notó como cargaba algo

Rápidamente poso su mano sobre su cabeza buscando su gorra la cual no estaba

-hollé pequeño ladrón vuelve aquí-grito mientras empezaba a seguirlo junto con Pikachu, dejando a las tres chicas en aquel lugar

-lo seguimos?-pregunto la Rogue mientras veía como se alejaba el condimento

-temo que sí-dijo la castaña de jhoto-conociéndolo algo malo va a suceder-remato con pesar en su voz

-porque lo dices-pregunto Bonnie

-experiencia-agrego mientras empezaban a seguirlo

* * *

Pikachu iba adelante del Ketchum quien seguía gritándole que se detuviera

-pikaa, kicapi..Pikachu/'Hollé dame eso, ladrón'-gritaba la pequeña Poke_amarilla

Pero este no contestaba y solo seguía corriendo, pero el cabreado condimente le llamo la atención como la gente cerca salía corriendo hacia la dirección contraria, confundido noto como el aire era inundado por el olor a humo

Al cruzar la esquina por donde se había ido el Froakie, pero lo que vio lo dejo absorto ya que frente a él se encontraba el pequeño Pokémon rana mientras veía como el laboratorio del profesor Ciprés tenía un enorme hueco que abarcaba la entrada y parte del techo del frene del cual salía una enorme columna de humo

Así como de una patrulla quemada que se encontraba volcada y sobre el laboratorio un globo con forma de Pokémon muy familiar...

-ya me extrañaba que no aparecieran esos inútiles-dijo con cansancio y fastidio-imagino que tú eres uno de los iniciales que da el profesor Ciprés y fuiste por mi ayuda-pregunto animado, resabiendo un asentimiento del Pokémon

-Bien ten necesitaras de esto para mejorarte y ayudarme-dijo dándole 2 bayas al Froakie, estas eran una baya Zreza y la otra una baya Zidra, Pikachu confundida veía como sacaba una baya Aranja para ella debido a que tenía menos cansancio-creo que hicimos un castig sin saberlo eh Pikachu-dijo divertido, haciendo que Pikachu asintiera

-pikapi, pikachu, pi ka pichu..pika/'oye si querías ayuda me hubieras dicho'-dijo ligeramente fastidiada por la acción el Pokémon de agua

Pero este no contesto solamente hizo una reverencia estilo samurái en forma de disculpa para esta, sacándole una gota en la nuca de Pikachu

* * *

Lentamente entraron por el laboratorio, la bella recepción se encontraba con grietas, quemaduras y marcas de garras por todo el lugar, Ash al ver el estado del lugar solo pudo apretar los puños

Al llegar al laboratorio, vio en el suelo al profesor Ciprés inconsciente, el moreno alarmado revisó su estado y al ver que este seguía respirando solo se tranquilizó, al llegar al patio trasero vio con asombro como dentro del edificio se encontraba un pequeño ecosistema, que sin duda había tenido mejor día, ya que el pasto del jardín se encontraba quemado y con cráteres al tamaño de un Tauros

Cerca del estanque se podía ver 5 jaulas en las cuales se podía ver unos Pokémon's inconscientes y muy lastimados pero la jaula que le llamo la atención fue la más grande en donde se podía ver a la asistente del profesor y a Sophie junto con otra persona que no lograba distinguir

Rápidamente se lanzó para liberar a las cautivas pero a medio camino un rayo de energía de color dorado corto su camino, dejando una línea de fuego, cuando alzo la vista vio al Garchomp del profesor, pero se veía distinto

-Oye Garchomp que te pasa-dijo viendo como el Pokémon dragón bajaba y observaba con rabia-no me recuerdas estuve aquí hace unas horas-dijo confundido Ash quien no entendía lo que pasaba, hasta que poso sus ojos en el collar del Garchomp

-no te oye -dijo una femenina voz proveniente de atrás del Pokémon dragón, de la cual salió cierto trío de villanos de traje blanco y una R roja

-Garchomp entiende cuál es su lugar pequeñín-dijo el peli azul con gran animo

-¡Meowth!, nuestro poder aumento a proporciones épicas-dijo el pequeño Pokémon Normal parlante

-wobbuffet...-dijo asomándose detrás de ellos

-equipo Rocket, desgraciados por qué siempre me acosan-grito Ash, harto del trío

-oye no sabíamos que estabas aquí-recrimino la pelirroja

-pero ya que estas aquí nos aremos con tu ratita kuki-dijo el otro haciendo una voz recia

-¡por qué!...-dijo serio el Pokémon parlante

-Prepárense para los problemas-dijo la mujer quien en un parpadeo ya se encontraba frente a Garchomp y con una luz sobre ella

-Y más vale que teman-dijo su compañero que se encontraba alado de esta con otra luz alumbrándolo

-Para proteger al mun...-volvía a decir la pelirroja, pero esta fue interrumpida

-mundo de la devastación, Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación, Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor, Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas-dijo burlo Ash, mientras el dúo solo veía como su lema era vilmente imitado mientras hacia sus mismas poses

-¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!, ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar!-dijo lo esto ultimó sin ganas

-¡Pikachu!-dijo lo último la pequeña roedora mientras imitación de Wobbuffet

-oye muéstranos más respeto mocoso-grito indignada la mujer

-¡TA TA TA!... así es chamacon nosotros somos tu co_protagonistas-volvía a decir el peli azul

-ahhh, se ve tan lindo cuando hace sus imitaciones-dijo embobado, el felino con unos corazoncillos en lugar de ojos

-Meowth reacciona-dijeron al unísono mientras le lanzaban 2 coscorrones a la cabeza

Mientras que Pikachu solo volteaba indiferente a los halagos del Meowth

-Jessie, James, que traman-grito acusatorio Ash

-basta de charla, Gardchop Hiperrayo-grito jeinns, haciendo que el Pokémon dragón lanzara una ráfaga de energía dorada

Para suerte del moreno de kanto logro eludir el ataque lanzándose al suelo, el cual colisiono con una de las paredes del laboratorio destruyéndola

-bastardos-dijo entre dientes, mientras sacaba de su cinturón una PokBall que se expandió en su mano-Charizard ve-grito Ash mientras lanzaba la esfera bicolor y de este salía el lagarto alado de fuego, quien sin esperar ordenes lanzo una fuerte ráfaga de fuego al trio de delicuescentes

Pero las llamas de Charizard fueron cortadas y neutralizadas, por las aletas de Garchomp que estaban recubiertas por una capa de energía blanca

-Cuchillada-murmuro la pelirroja con una siniestra sonrisa

-GAARR...!-Garchomp lanzo un fuerte grito mientras se lanzaba con sus aletas cual guadaña al cuello del inicial de kanto, quien tuvo que retroceder para evitar el corte

* * *

-"ese collar debe de ser con lo que lo controlan"-pensó rápido el moreno mientras veía como su compañero solo evadía los golpes esperando alguna orden-Charizard usa cuchillada y mantelo a raya, Pikachu Cola de Hierro sobre ese collar-

-Pika/Graaa-afirmaron la orden, Charizard extendió sus garras las cuales habían aumentado de tamaño y se habían recubierto por energía y bloqueaba los golpes del Poke_Dragon, mientras que Pikachu saltaba del hombro de Ash y alistaba el ataque y buscaba una abertura rodeando a ambos

-ah, no, no lo aras, Jolteon usa Colmillo rayo-grito James y de detrás de una jaula salía el mencionado Pokémon, este también portaba un collar y sus característicos ojos negros eran azules, este solo busco a su objetivo (Pikachu), y se lanzó sobre el mientras a cada lado de su cabeza se formaban 2 colmillos hechos de electricidad

Desconcertada Pikachu al ver al atacante, esta fue prensada en su cola sintiendo la fuerte descarga recorrer su pequeño cuerpo y tras darle una voltereta fue azotada contra el suelo haciendo que esta se quejara por el impacto

Ya suelta intento levantarse apoyándose en sus patas delanteras, está bol vio a desplomarse al suelo debido al peso de jolteon que había puesto una pata sobre su espalda y aplicando precio para evitar su escape

-Pikachu!-grito preocupado Ash- quítatelo con Rayo- pero al momento que soltó la descarga esta fue absorbida por la habilidad especial de Jolteon-pero que-

-jajaja, para tus años de experiencia te falta mucho que aprender, la habilidad especial de Jolteon es Absorber electricidad-dijo burlón Jessie

-Meowth ponle un collar a Pikachu-ordeno James con una sonrisa arrogante

-será un placer-dijo el Pokémon parlante mientras de su espalda sacaba una cajita negra con círculos azules, al aplastar un botón de estos se salieron unas correas metálicas las-mi linda Ratoncita prometo que esto no te dolerá-dijo con una voz pervertida el felino parlante, haciendo estremecer a la roedora

-Charizard ayuda a Pikachu-ordeno Ash al tipo fuego pero al voltear hacia su compañera este fue atacado a traición por la cuchilla de Garchomp, logrando ha si someter al semi_dragón

-Jamás te distraigas en una pelea doble, Ha Ha_Ha-Jessie rio burlona por el grave error de Ash

-Pi_Ka_Pii_KAA/'aléjate, por favor'-las suplicas de la Pikachu, las cuales eran ignoradas por Meowth quien solo se relamía los labios cual acosador frente a su victima

-Froakie-le susurro al pequeño Pokémon quien en todo este momento no se había movido del hombro de Ash-Charizard quítatelo de encima con Cola Dragón-ordeno el Ketchum haciendo que la cola de este fuera cubierta por unas escamas verdes y cual látigo golpeó el costado del Garchomp haciendo lo caer

Meowth forcejeaba con Pikachu para evitar que le colocaran el collar, pero la para parálisis y la presión en su espalda le estaba cobrando empezando a ceder

Pero una esfera de agua que choco en la nuca de Meowth, quien fue empujado sobre el Jolteon quien por evadir al felino retrocedió soltando así su agarre sobre Pikachu, quien ya suelta corrió hacia el Froakie quien había lanzado el Hidropulso

-Meowth no puedes hacer algo tan simple como ponerle un collar, pequeño pervertido-Jessie soltó su regaño al poke_felino quien tenía enterado su rostro en el suelo

-Jolteon usa Colmillo Rayo sobre la rana-ordenó James haciendo que el Pokémon relámpago se lanzara sobre Froakie mientras aparecían nuevamente los colmillos eléctricos, pero Pikachu se interpuso frente a Froakie

-detenlo con Hidropulso Froakie, Pikachu destruye el collar con Cola de Hierro-la rana saltó para lanzar la esfera azul la cual golpeo la cara del Jolteon dejándolo abierto al ataque de Pikachu con un rápido giro esta lanzo el golpe al collar logrando así destruirlo

Jolteon cayó al suelo inconsciente pero libre del control del equipo Rocket, Charizard se colocó alado de su entrenador así como Pikachu y Froakie

Logrando preocupar al trío de villanos...

* * *

Frente al laboratorio llegaban las chicas siguiendo a un Pokémon conejo de color café con gris, quien rastreaba al joven de kanto, al ver el estado del edificio

-Valla tu Bunnelby es muy útil-alago Molly a Bonnie quienes no habían visto el estado del laboratorio

-eh, niñas... -llamo Miette a las dos chicas quienes la voltearon a ver a la peli azul quien señalaba el hueco del edificio

-pero que le paso al laboratorio del profesor Ciprés-grito Bonnie preocupada

-no lo sé pero sin dudas Ash está dentro-dijo Molly quien se dirigió hacia adentro seguidas de Miette y Bonnie

* * *

Con Garchomp noqueado y Jolteon liberado el equipo Rocket se encontraba en serios aprietos...

-y bien lo quieren hacer por las buenas o por las malas-pregunto Ash quien estaba de brazos cruzados, con los tres Pokémon's a su lado

Charizard les regalo una mirada demasiado intimidante haciendo que el trío junto con Wobbuffet se abrasaran aterrados

-"no podemos decirle de nuestros planes"-pensó James preocupado de la gran desventaja que tenían

-"desde cuando se volvió tan violento"-Jessie tenía el rostro sonrojado por ver aquella falseta del Ketchum tan inusual

-"maldito suertudo, tiene el amor de mi amada Pikachu"-Meowth veía con enojo a Ash

-"Wobbuffet/'Wobbuffet'" -...

-"solo tenemos que esperar a que Garchomp despierte"-pensó confiado el peli azul

-"se ve más varonil cuando actúa maduro"-Jessie parecía que le saltaría encima en cualquier momento pero con otras intenciones

-"pero que tonto podemos despertar al Garchomp con el control del collar"-James lentamente acerco su mano a su bolsillo en donde se encontraba un mini control oscuro con varios botones

-"lo que no hubiera hecho habiendo controlado a Pikachu y a esa sexy Jolteon"-el felino Pokémon parecía que le iba a dar un ataque cardíaco o anemia por la sangre que escapaba de su nariz

-"lo obligaremos a que se rinda a cambio de la liberación de las científicas"-pensaron los 3 integrantes "inteligentes" por diversos objetivos

-muy bien condimento, si te rindes no les para nada a las científicas-amenazo el felino quien en un salto se subió en la cabeza del pitufo… que diga a Wobbuffet mientras señalaba a Ash

-así es chamaco perro-se unió James mientras sacaba el control y presionaba un enorme botón rojo el cual ocasiono que soltara una fuerte descarga en el único collar activo, obligando al Poke_Dragon se levantara dificultosamente mientras abría el hocicó mostrando una fea expresión de dolor

-maldito no ve que lo lastimas-grito frustrado el moreno, mientras veía como Garchomp apretaba la mandíbula impidiendo que un quejido se escapara de su garganta

-y si no te rindes les pasara lo mismo a las científicas y a los Pokémon's de las jaulas-alardeo la pelirroja mientras señalaba atrás de ellos, pero este no parecía afectado

-no nos oíste, mocoso no te preocupa que les pase a...-dijo James quien señalaba los contenedores, pero como única respuesta Ash señalo que voltearan

Confundidos los 3 voltearon solo para ver como todas las jaulas estaban bacías y con la puerta abierta, al volver al regresar su miradas sobre Ash se encontraron junto con otras 3 chicas y las 2 científicas junto con un la entrenadora del Jolteon

Esta tenía un uniforme el cual consistía en una camisa blanca de manga corta y por encima un chaleco azul claro con adornos negros y dorados en las hombreras, una minifalda negra y unas medias del mismo color, pese a que estas se encontraban con cortes y deteriorado por una anterior pelea con los bandidos quienes en un descuido le habían colocado el collar a su fiel amiga, quien la tenía entre sus brazos a la semi consiente Poke_Electrico, la cual parecía quería golpear seriamente a trío de delincuentes

* * *

=Flash Back=

Cuando las chicas entraron al laboratorio vieron el deplorable estado de este preocupadas, fueron directo a la sala principal de laboratorio, en donde se encontraron al profesor Ciprés quien intentaba levantarse, pero su estado se lo impedía

-profesor se encuentra bien-apresurada Miette fue a ayudar al profesor a levantarse

-si gracias Miette-agradeció el gesto de la peli azul-hay que ayudar a Ash, está en el patio trasero peleando con quienes nos atacaron-dijo cansado por el esfuerzo que hacia

-gracias usted descanse profesor-dijo Bonnie quien se dirigió hacia una puerta-por aquí podemos llegar más rápido al laboratorio-dijo mientras sin esperar respuesta se fue

-espera-dijo Molly quien empezó a seguir a la rubia

-oye, porque estás tan segura de que es por aquí-pregunto Miette quien seguía a las niñas

-porque ya eh venido al laboratorio-contesto enérgica la oji azul

-a que-pregunto curiosa la castaña del grupo

-Fácil, mi padre de vez en cuando viene a arreglar sus máquinas y yo vengo con él a jugar con los Pokémon's del laboratorio-contesto nuevamente Bonnie

Tras pasar el pasillo, las chicas llegaron a un compartimento donde se podía ver acceder al estanque, y unos metros adelante se encontraban unas jaulas en donde se encontraban las otras tres encargadas del laboratorio, así como los demás Pokémon's, pero un fuerte rugido llamó la atención de las chicas

-¡UN CHARIZARD!-grito Bonnie quien tenía ojos enormes con unas estrellitas-¡AHH; QUE LIN...!-volvía a gritar pero rápidamente su boca fue cubierta por las manos de Miette y Molly

-que estás loca-dijo Molly asustada

-si te oyen también nos pueden capturar-regaño la peli azul-hay que aprovechar esta oportunidad para liberarlos-contesto esto último con una sonrisa ganándose un asentimiento de ambas niñas

-bien primero hay que abrir las jaulas-dijo Miette quien veía por la salida como Charizard y Garchomp se enfrentaban en un duelo con Cuchillada

-tu Bunnelby, podría destrozar las cerraduras-le pregunto a la rubia

-tengo una mejor idea-comento Bonnie quien alzo a Dedenne entre sus manos

El pequeño Pokémon Hada salió rápido hacia las jaulas, y haciendo alarde de sus dones de trepar, subió por los barrotes, Dedenne empezó a restregarse sus mejillas las cuales empezaban a sacar chispas, acerco su rostro a la cerradura eléctrica la cual al residir una fuere descarga esta se quemó y se abrió, con la primera abierta este se dirigió hacia las otras 2

Al ver las puertas abiertas las más jóvenes fueron a las que contenían los Pokémon 's del laboratorio mientras que Miette fue a ayudar a Cosette, Sophie y a una joven mujer de cabellera verdosa que reconoció rápidamente como la oficial Jeny de Luminalia.

Una vez liberados a los cautivos, regresaron hacia dentro no sin antes que avisarle a Ash su prosa, dándole una ventaja aun mayor que haber dejado fuera de combate al Garchomp del profesor Cipres

=Fin Flash Back=

* * *

-quedan arrestados en nombre de la ley de Kalos-dijo seria la oficial Jeny quien se puso al frente del grupo-por los delitos de robo, maltrato Pokémon y atentar ante la integridad física de un menor de edad\joult-dijo mientras sacaba una placa de policía y su compañera la secundaba

Tanto Jessie y Meowth veía a la oficial con miedo ya que se habían quedado sin prisioneros, pero al oír un chispazo y oler a algo quemado, vieron como del control salió una bocanada de humo, mientras su rostro perdía todo el color, mientras que el Garchomp se quedaba quieto...

El collar empezaba a sobre cargarse, El Pokémon Dragón volteó hacia el equipo Rocket quien sin miramientos lanzo un potente Hiperrayo el cual ocasiono una fuerte explosión que mandándolos a volar

-EL EQUIPO ROCKET HA SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ\WOBBUFFET-se oyó el grito atravesar el cielo

-bien hecho Garchomp-dijo Ash quien se acercó al Pokémon Dragón quien le daba la espalda, pero rápidamente tanto el inicial de Kanto y el de Kalos se lanzaron...

Froakie tiro al Ketchum, mientras que Charizard había bloqueado con Cuchillada un mortal golpe que había sido lanzado por la aleta revestida de una energía blanca del tiburón de tierra

Ash alzó la mirada solo para encontrarse con la mirada del Garchomp, quien tenía una expresión de odio, sus cuencas eran rojas y una bocanada de saliva empezaba a escurrir por sus fauces, rápidamente empezó a hacer una esfera de color dorada en su boca

-Charizard Cola de Dragón-dijo el azabache mientras veía como su fiel compañero lanzaba un colazo sobre el rostro del Garchomp haciendo que su ataque explotara en su boca, formando una espesa cortina de humo

Rápidamente se alejó del Pokémon Dragón, esperando que este estuviera debilitado pero un potente rugido del mismo le confirmo lo contrario

-GAAARRRHH...!-grito el Garchomp quien salió despedido por el mismo agujero del techo que habían dejado el equipo Rocket

Cuando salido del laboratorio, este se lanzó sobre el globo que seguía al frente del laboratorio el cual, fue atravesado por un bólido azul destruyéndolo

El Pokémon Dragón veía con desesperación la calle mientras una fuerte descarga enfureciéndolo con aún más, rápidamente lanzo un fuerte rayo dorado que colisiono con la patrulla volcada ocasiono una fuerte explosión

Lentamente empiezo a correr por toda la calle embistiendo a lo que se encontrara en su camino

En el otro extremo de la calle se podía ver como avanzaba un autobús amarillo, dentro se encontraba unos niños que regresaban del colegio, el conductor al cruzar la esquina se encontró con un escenario semejante a un campo de guerra sin saber que hacer se detuvo, sin saber que el cierto Pokémon errático ya lo había visto

-GRAAAAAAAHHH!-grito colérico Garchomp lanzándose sobre el autobús, listo para lanzar otro Hiperrayo a quemarropa, haciendo que el chófer se preocupara y los niños gritaban aterrados al ver como este los atacaría

Pero justo antes que lo lanzara un machón naranja lo tacleo cancelando el ataque

Los niños gritaron de alegría al ver como un Charizard los había salvado

-retroceda rápido esta área no es segura-dijo una voz femenina por la ventanilla del conductor, este al voltear se encontró con una oficial Jeny quien haciendo que el chófer retrocediera sacando del peligro a los niños

-Pikachu Cola de Hierro-grito Ash quien llegaba con Molly y Miette así como los científicos del laboratorio

La pequeña roedora eléctrica se lanzó lista para destruir el collar, pero en un descuido de inicial de fuego recibió un colazo logrando quitárselo de encima y esquivando el ataque de Pikachu

Garchomp sin basilar alzo Vuelo alejándose del laboratorio y dirigiéndose a la zona comercial de la ciudad

-Charizard sigámoslo-grito Ash quien mientras se subía en la espalda del mencionado junto con Pikachu, pero este antes en despegar volteo a ver hacia las chicas-lo intentaré alcanzar como esta sin duda ara un gran caos, intenten seguirme-dijo mientras Charizard empezaba a seguir al Dragón loco

-sabes, ese chico sin duda se parece a él-dijo el profesor Ciprés que se recargaba en una pared del laboratorio llamando la atención de las féminas

-querido como te encuentras-pregunto preocupada Sophie quien fue a sujetar a su esposo antes de que este cayera al suelo

-ya recordé porque preferí ser científico que entrenador-dijo divertido-oficial Jeny yo...-pero antes que dijera algo más fue interrumpido por esta

-ya sé los detalles y descuide ahora lo principal es seguir al entrenador y a Garchomp-dijo relajando al profesor por los problemas ocasionados con su Pokémon y preocupada por el Azabache

-ocupe la camioneta-dijo sacando unas llaves de su desgarrada bata-también cuenta con un radio para que pueda comunicarse con la jefatura y traer ayuda-dijo en un susurro por el cansancio que sentía

-Bien ustedes quédense aquí yo-dijo refiriéndose a la más jóvenes pero...

-ni lo sueñe yo iré a ayudar a Ash-dijo decidida Molly

-si además necesitara ayuda mientras llegan sus refuerzos-agrego Miette mientras se acercaba a la oficial

-Además, ya llevan mucha ventaja necesitara a un Pokémon que pueda rastrear lo-dijo Bonnie quien señalaba al Pokémon conejo, quien tenía una mirada decidida

-está bien-dijo derrotada la oficial

* * *

En la área más concurrida de la cuidad se podía ver como Garchomp surcaba los cielos mientras evadía todo, pero atento a como era seguido por el Charizard

-vamos amigo no lo pierdas-dijo Ash animando al semi Dragón para que aumentara la velocidad

Garchomp se detuvo y lanzo un Hiperrayo directo a nuestros protagonistas quien no tuvo tiempo en ordenar un contra golpeo asiendo que se cubriera el rostro con sus brazos, pero el rayo de energía dorada fue interceptada por una esfera azul

Ash al orí la explosión pero no sentir nada abrió los ojos, pero en la cabeza de Charizard se encontraba cierto Pokémon rana

-Froakie/pika-dijeron impactados tanto Pikachu como Ash-en que momento te subiste-pregunto asombrado el condimento-bueno no importa-

-Bien amigos tenemos a un Garchomp por detener-ordeno el entrenador con su clásica confianza

-Pika/GRAAH/...-afirmaron los Pokémons a excepción del Pokémon rana, llamando la atención de Pikachu

* * *

Mientras esto ocurría, en el suelo se podía ver como todas las personas veían como Garchomp y un Charizard peleaban entre sí, haciendo que algunos sacaran sus celulares y cámaras digitales captando tales acontecimientos

(N/A; realmente carezco de información si realmente existes los celulares como tal)

* * *

A unas cuantas cuadras se podía ver como la camioneta del laboratorio dirigía un grupo de patrullas dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba Ash

-Bien no debemos de tardar en llegar-decía la oficial Jeny quien conducía a gran velocidad, a su lado iba su Jolteon, mientras atrás se podía ver a Miette quien se sujetaba firme mente de su haciendo con una expresión de miedo, contrario a Molly y Bonnie quienes iban muy emocionadas

-espero que lleguemos completas-dijo con temor la peli azul

-que saben de esos sujetos-pregunto la oficial a las chicas-parece que Ash los conocía-

Tanto Bonnie y Miette se preocuparon al oír eso, quizás todo era una trampa por parte del azabache

-bueno de echo así es-contesto sin temor Molly, llamando la atención de todos-ellos quieren robarle a Pikachu a Ash, según sé ellos lo han perseguido por un largo tiempo-

-porque quieren a Pikachu-pregunto Bonnie

-parece que ella es extremadamente poderosa, es incluso capaz de darles pelea a los legendarios-dijo seria mientras volteaba a ver a la rubia

-En serio, me parece algo difícil de creer-contesto Jeny al ver la seriedad de la castaña

-Oyeron del extraño castillo de cristal que apareció en Jhoto-pregunto temerosa Molly, al ver cómo estas hacentian

-sí parece que incluso apareció un Entei-contesto la peli azul asiendo memoria

-pues tanto el Charizard de Ash y su Pikachu pelearon contra él y les dieron buena batalla-dijo soñadora al recordar ver como el joven azabache peleaba por salvarla y recuperar a su madre

-en serio, entonces él fue el que se metió a ese lugar-pregunto la pequeña rubia, recordando un video que se encontraba en la web sobre ese extraño evento

-y tú como sabes eso-pregunto Miette al ver como la Hale sabía tanto

-pues yo...-no sabía que contestar, todavía recordaba cómo la gente del lugar la veía con miedo pensando que ella era una bruja a pesar de se les informo que ella había sido manipulada por los Unou

-MIREN AHÍ ESTÁN-grito Bonnie señalando hacia él una calle en donde se podía ver a Garchomp y a Charizard volar

-ya se hacía dónde van-dijo la oficial quien veía a que dirección se dirigían, tomo un micrófono de un radio de onda corta y hablo por este-'Aquí la oficial Jeny se dirigen hacia la torre, quiero que la evacuen, también quiero a la enfermera Joy lista, Cambio'-

* * *

El atardecer empezaba a caer en la ciudad, y los movimientos del Pokémon Dragón eran erráticos por el cansancio, se podía decir que tendrían una mayor ventaja a esto, pero la cuestión era que...

-PODEMOS VER COMO EL ENTRENADOR PERSIGUE AL VIOLENTO POKÉMON, LA PERSECUCIÓN HA DURADO TODA LA TARDE-decía una reportera que comentaba todo lo acontecido en un helicóptero que seguía al joven-ESTO MUESTRA LA VOLUNTAD Y LA DETERMINACIÓN DE LOS ENTRENADORES-

-"demonios y yo que no quería llamar la atención"-se reprendió mentalmente mientras se cubría el rostro con su gorra-"Charizard no podrá mantener este ritmo por más tiempo"-esto último le preocupaba más debido al cansancio sé su compañero-Bien tendremos que hacerlo bajar-grito decidido

-Froakie usa Hidropulso sobre Garchomp y Pikachu usa Bola Voltio por debajo y detónala-ordeno el condimento listo para jugarse el todo por el todo

Al lanzar la esfera azul el Garchomp bajo su altura y la velocidad para que el ataque pasara de largo poro al ver como la esfera eléctrica se dirigía hacia él volvió a elevarse, viendo como está a igual que la otra pasaba de largo...

Creído volteo la mirada para burlarse, pero al ver las sonrisas confiadas de sus perseguidores volvió a voltear, encontrándose con que ambas técnicas colisionaron entre si creando una explosión, que lo obligo a bajar rápida mente al ser alcanzado por la misma

Cayendo sobre un costado del techo de la torre prisma y dejándolo confuso, sin saber que el golpe había debilitado la estructura

Ash al ver como su plan había funcionado descendió cerca del mareado Garchomp por la fuerza del ataque

-bien es nuestra oportunidad Pikachu Cola de Hierro sobre el collar-ordeno Ash mientras veía como el Pokémon dragón seguía intentando levantarse, pero un rápido colazo hizo retroceder a la pequeña poke amarilla, dándole tiempo a este de recuperarse

-bien parece que no la tendremos fácil todavía-hablo emocionado mientras sus Pokémon's lo secundaban

* * *

En la base de la torre se podía ver una gran multitud viendo como los 2 Pokémon's llegaban, así el cómo la policía ponía un perímetro para evitar que los reporteros se metieran, alado de la oficial Jeny se podía ver a las 3 chicas ver como las explosiones se hacían presentes

-Por favor, Ash ten cuidado-decía Molly quien tenía sus manos juntas y le rezaba a Arzeus para que no le pasara nada así como la peli azul que veía como en una pantalla de la camioneta como trasmitían la pelea en las noticias...

-Yo sé que tú puedes Ashy-decía nerviosa la peli azul al ver como el Garchomp bloqueaba cada ataque de Pikachu con su cola

* * *

En la sima de la torre se podía ver a una jadeante Pikachu, que intentaba darle el certero golpe en el collar, mientras que Froakie se limitaba a observar y Charizard recuperaba las fuerzas, no es que estuviera en mala forma, sino que los cortes en sus alas de la pelea anterior y la cansada persecución por toda la ciudad le habían cobrado factura muy rápido

-Garchomp, no queremos lastimarte solo permite que te quitemos ese collar-dijo Ash intentando racionar con el violento Pokémon y poder dejar descansar al inicial de fuego

Pero como respuesta el Poké_Dragón lanzó un Hiperrayo el cual paso muy cerca de la cabeza, sin que nadie se percatara por debajo de la estructura de la torre empezaba a ben serse debido aqueo el ataque había colisionado con el pilar que sujetaba el área donde se encontraban

* * *

Cuando las chicas vieron como el poderoso rayo paso muy cerca de la cabeza de Ash pero este no se había inmutado solo sintieron un estrujón en el pecho

-PARECE QUE EL ENTRENADOR QUIERE RAZONAR CON EL POKÉMON PERO... -dijo la reportera guardo silencio preocupando a los televidentes, lentamente la imagen empozó a acercarse al Garchomp, o más en específico en su cuello donde se veía un collar rojo que chisporroteaba-PARECE QUE EL POKÉMON ESTA SIENDO MANIPULADO-

* * *

Con los últimos rayos del atardecer Garchomp se lanzó sobre Pikachu preparando una Cuchillada para rebanar a la pequeña pero...

-bueno no puedes preparar un omelet sin romper el bueno-dijo desanimado el azabache

((V -VOLT Instrumental))

-Charizard, bloquéalas con Cuchillada-rápidamente el inicial de fuego bloqueó el ataque del Dragón y cuando ambas técnicas chocaron entre si expulsaron chispas

Tanto Charizard y Garchomp se empujaban entre si buscando obtener más terreno, rápidamente saltaron hacia atrás buscando meter distancia entre ambos, solo para después volverse a tacar con las chullillas blancas

Con cada pisada de los enormes Pokémon's asían retumbar el suelo debilitando más la estructura

-Froakie ahora-grito Ash asiendo que la rana azul corriera hacia el dragón trepando por la espalda de Charizard hasta la cabeza y estando allí él inicia de agua lanzo su espuma hacia los ojos del dragón

Pero este lanzó un rugido mientras las chullillas de luz desaparecían y en su lugar aparecían unas garras verdes con las cuales ataco a la rana, quien fue golpeado por el "aleteo" del dragón dándole así también a Charizard quien a diferencia de la rana salía menos afectado

Froakie callo debilitado cayendo cerca de la orilla

Ash al ver el estado de la rana decidió terminar

-Lanzallamas-grito el azabache haciendo que el tipo Fuego/volador exhalara una potente ráfaga de fuego que hizo retroceder al dragón quien se cubría el rostro con las garras el implacable oleada de fuego

-ahora Cola Dragón-grito mientras la cola del poke_naranja era recubierta de unas escamas verdes y golpeó el vientre descubierto del dragón, sacándole el aire, dejándolo casi en la inconsciencia-PIKACHU-

Cuando las garras se des fragmentaron y bajo sus brazos, fue el turno de Pikachu, quien con el grito de su amado entrenador salto hacia el cuello de Garchomp con su cala recubierta de energía

Y cual Katana cortó la pequeña caja de mando del collar haciéndolo que el collar dejara de funcionar, Garchomp solo se desplomó sobre sus rodillas quedando inconsciente

-Sí-grito Ash mientras tanto Charizard y Pikachu también celebraron, pero esta duró mucho al sentir como el suelo se caía debajo de sus pies...

Pikachu salto al lomo de su compañero ígneo, mientras Ash intentaba acercarse les pero no le dio tiempo y se desplomó junto con el techo, así como Garchomp y Froakie que seguían inconscientes

-Charizard atrapa a Garchomp-haciendo alarde de su fuerza y velocidad el Pokémon ígneo atrapó de los hombros al dragón

-((Fin canción))

* * *

-'PIKAAAA\ASHHHH'-grito alterada Pikachu, quien impotente y como gritaba mientras saltaba tras el pero esta fue sujeta por la cola, con la mandíbula de su amigo

Ash quien logró alcanzar al Pokémon rana lo tomo entre sus brazos y a lo lejos solo oyó como su fiel amiga gritar, sin pensarlo más coloco al Pokémon rana en un ángulo que se salvaría, lentamente serraba sus ojos y esperaba servirle de almohada...

* * *

-ASHH-gritaron Molly, Miette y Bonnie al ver como el joven azabache se acercaba al suelo, pero...

((Mega V Instrumental))

-GRAAAA!...-un fuerte rugido llamó la atención de todos, quienes vieron como un oscuro bólido apareció a un lado de la torre y como si fuera cosa de niños atrapó al moreno entre sus brazos, Ash al no sentir el inminente golpe este abría sus ojos encontrándose con las luces de la ciudad luminalia de bajo de el

Al alzar la vista se encontró con un Pokémon muy familiar y a la vez distinto, este era un Charizard solo que negro, sus alas eran mucho más larga así como su cola y los picos de la cabeza y en lugar de que la membrana de sus alas fuera verde era roja y se veían deterioradas, en sus brazos le salían unas protuberancias como las aletas de un Garchomp

El Charizard dio un giro y se dirigió hacia la base de la torre, donde se encontraba su Charizard con un inconsciente Garchomp y una Pikachu que gritaba, sus amigas así como la oficial Jeny junto con una docena de policías, una enferma Joy y el Profesor Ciprés y sus asistentes

Lentamente el Charizard oscuro descendió y dejo en el suelo al azabache, una vez que Ash tocó el suelo este levanto vuelo rápidamente

Este se dirigió hacia un edificio en donde se podía ver una extraña silueta con una gabardina negra adornadas con plumas oscuras y una capucha que impedía ver el rostro, este salto hacia el Pokémon

Cuando este se encontraba en la espalda una extraña esfera de luz cubrió al extraño Charizard, cuando esta se disipó mostrando a un Charizard más parecido al del azabache solo de color oscuro

* * *

-Un Charizard Shiny-dijo asombrada Bonnie quien fue la primera en salir del asombro al ver como aquel Pokémon había cambiado de forma

-eso.., eso es un mega evolución-dijo asombrado el profesor asombrado

-con que mega evolución-dijo para sí mismo el moreno solo para mostrar una sonrisa, rápidamente junto una gran cantidad de aire en sus pulmones y-GRACIAS MEGA CHARIZARD-

* * *

Con las gracias dadas el jinete del inicial de fuego solo hizo una reverencia, mientras tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras el semi dragón era recubierto por fuego, sin lastimar a su entrenador y salir volando a una enorme velocidad con la luna remarcando sus siluetas

Esta historia Continuara...

* * *

En primera disculpen la demora al subir el cap. Y bueno… eso es todo

Reviews;

Pichu81; (En la esquina de una habitación oscura, se podía ver a una silueta humanoide acurrucada mientras dibujaba círculos con el dedo en el piso) ya se lo de la ortografía

KRT215; gracias

Carain; En primera mi estimado la propuesta sigue solo que perdí mi correo, así que espera plis... (GOMENNA SAI)


	4. Cap 4

SUEÑOS DE UN POKÉMON; Capítulo 3

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS DE AUTOR; este fin es mera ficción y no refleja la vida de nadie o hechos de la realidad, Pokémon le pertenece a su creador, empresa y marca registrada

* * *

Reviews;

pirata; que bueno que te agrade

KRT215; gracias, que bueno que te guste

* * *

En la enfermería del laboratorio se podía ver en una camilla especial al dragón de tierra descansando y en otra al inicial de Kalos quien dormía plácidamente, por la ventana se podía ver al joven Ketchum quien observaba a los dos Pokémon

-pensaba que dormías-dijo una voz detrás del azabache asustan dolo, obligan dolo a voltear rápidamente, pero este se tranquilizó encontrándose con el profesor Ciprés

-dis.. sculpe solo... solo quería ver como… -intento excusarse el moreno, ganándose una ricita del profesor

-descuida yo te entiendo-contesto Ciprés-de hecho yo estos igual, quise ver como se encontraba Garchomp-dijo nostálgico mientras veía como el tipo dragón suspirar

-si de hecho rara vez he visto a Pokémon así-dijo mientras enfocaba su vista en Froakie y a su mente le llegaban recuerdos de sus primeros Pokémon Bulvasord y Squirold, quienes tenían un impulso nato de cuidar a los débiles

-sabes Froakie y Garchomp son grandes amigos, Froakie ha sido regresado muchas beses por los entrenados que lo toman como compañero, y Garchomp a estado allí para alentarlo-dijo ligera mente desanimado-los desobedecía, parece que él busca a un entrenador con experiencia que lo lleve a lo más alto de su poder-dijo mientras recordaba cada vez que era regresado-bueno que descanses, Sophie se preocupara si no llego-

Dijo mientras se retiraba, Ash solo vio como el hombre regresaba por el pasillo, con ultimo vistazo a los Pokémon's para después regresar a la habitación que lo habían alojado

Sin saber que el pequeño Pokémon rana se enderezo y veía como se alejaba

* * *

=Lugar Desconocido=

-"Según el informe policíaco el Garchomp del laboratorio había sido manipulado mediante forma desconocida por un grupo criminal desconocido, pese a que actualmente este se encuentra en observación se sabe que no presenta efectos secundarios"-decía una reportera de cabello rosado-"En otras noticias, no han rebelado el nombre del héroe que salvo al Pokémon dragón, así como su participación en los eventos que se llevaron a cabo ayer por la noche, Pero lo que más llama la atención de nuestros tele videntes fue el extraño entrenador así como la extraña trasformación de ese Charizard shiny…"-

Frente a una pantalla de enormes proporciones se podía ver a un hombre de edad avanzada con la parte de arriba de su cabeza completamente calva, quien veía analítico la escena de la persecución así como el de la pelea sobre la torre así como el de la caída

A lado del hombre se podía ver a una joven chica de ojos azules, piel clara, su cabello castaño claro recogido y con una coleta baja, unos lentes de mica delgada muy finos, una blusa blanca sin manga, con el escote ligera mente abierta, una falda corta entubada roja que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, medias oscuras y unos tacones negros, esta con una tableta que cargaba en sus manos detuvo los 3 vídeos que mostraba el monitor dejando el vídeo de la reportera en una pequeña ventana, en momentos donde se podía apreciar el rostro borroso del joven, con hábil destreza la joven amplió la imagen, y empezaba a aclarar el rostro del azabache

-"informo Malva para Kalos Despierta"-decía la reportera peli rosa que se podía ver en una pequeña esquina del monitor, tras su despedida la ventana de la trasmisión se serraba

-se parece a...-dijo en un susurro la joven oji azul quien su mirada era oscurecida por un mechón de cabello

-sabía que seguía con vida…-cuando el hombre habló la castaña lo observo con curiosidad, pero como si este supiera quién era-esa maldita aprovechada, lo oculto de mí, pero mi pequeño nieto ha regresado a casa-dijo con seriedad mientras el rostro del hombre sonría confiadamente dejando ver unas pequeñas zetas en sus mejillas

-tengo un trabajo muy especial para ti mi niña-dijo esto último girando hacia la joven que no dejaba de verlo, permitiendo ver el como este se encontraba en una silla de ruedas…

* * *

=en el laboratorio de la ciudad luminalia\en la mañana=

-"… para Kalos Despierta"-dijo la reportera mientras aparecía el logo del programa y aparecía una grabación del como el cansado Pokémon dragón era llevado por unos Machaps dentro de una ambulancia

-profesor me puede decir que fue lo que hizo ese Charizard shyni-pregunto Ash quien se encontraba en un sillón con Molly y frente a ellos los 3 encargados del laboratorio

Mientras en la pantalla que trasmitía las noticias aparecía el estado del clima de toda la región

El profesor Ciprés solo se recargó en el respaldo y se cruzaba de brazos y suspiraba pesadamente

-bueno, de hecho, te diría que lo que presenciamos fue una evolución adicional a la línea evolutiva del Charizard ordinario-dijo mientras su rostro se relajaba y Chasqueaba los dedos, haciendo que la pantalla mostraba un rio de códigos mientras mostraron la imagen de un Charizard y alado mostraba el vídeo de como el shiny de anoche se des trasformaba asombrando a los jóvenes

Con lo dicho en una de las pokeball del azabache ponía bastante atención a lo que decía el profesor...

-Eso fue la mega evolución-dijo con orgullo-de hecho tras unas excavaciones se descubrieron unos minerales extraños que interactúan con ciertos Pokémon's y con la ayuda de ciertas familias importantes de la región descubrimos que de hecho estas evoluciones "adicionales" no son nada nuevo, de hecho son parte de muchas leyendas-dijo impactados a los jóvenes

-espere…, entonces porque no habíamos escuchado nada, al menos por las regiones en las que eh estado-pregunto Ash con desconfianza

-Veras, Ash claro ejemplo es el de ayer, se de buenas fuentes que has estado involucrado en las caídas de muchas organizaciones criminales-al decir esto el azabache se apeno ya que de hecho sabía que eso era un secreto para los profesores de las diversas regiones-dime, que hubieras hecho si desde un inicio hubieras sabido de las mega evoluciones, te habrías visto tentado a venir aquí así como cada una de las organizaciones-al decir lo ultimo los 2 jóvenes entendieron el punto del profesor

-Una Mega Evolución es una Forma forzada, es llevar al límite al Pokémon -agrego Sophie-y hasta donde hemos estudiado, se necesita un gran vínculo Pokémon entrenador-dijo esto llamando la atención de Molly

-¿quiere decir que si es un Pokémon ajeno al entrenador no se llevaría a cabo?-cuestiono la castaña clara

-no, de hecho hemos descubierto que es posible, pero el Pokémon se pierde en sus propios instintos, incluso hay estudios que piensan que puede ser una forma de des evolución y por eso su violencia-dijo el profesor confundiendo a los jóvenes

-bueno, que tal si vamos a desayunar-dijo Sophie quien junto a Cosette se dirigieron al comedor seguida del profesor y los 2 jóvenes

* * *

=Medio Día=

Se podía ver el laboratorio del profesor con algunos trabajadores empezando a reparar el laboratorio y en la entrada se podía a nuestros jóvenes despidiéndose

-bueno Ash, Molly esperó que tengan un buen viaje-dijo Sophie quien con alegría se despedía

-y por favor, trata de no meterte en problemas-pidió Ciprés divertido apenando a Ash por el tono que uso

-ASHHH…!-a lo lejos sé oyó un grito el cual llamo la atención de todos, cuando voltearon a ver el origen del grito se encontraron con una Peli azul, era Miette quien corría hacia ellos cargando una balsa de viaje, cuando llego junto a ellos empezó a exhalar fuerte mente por el cansancio

-valla deberías hacer más ejercicio Milktan-se burló Molly asiendo sonrojar a Miette quien aún seguía recuperando el aliento, solo le regalo una mirada fulminante a la más joven

-Miette viniste a despedirte-pregunto Ash con una ligera sonrisa, la peli azul respiro profundo recuperándose de su carrera y hablo

-no, de hecho…, quería saber si no te importaría llevar a alguien más contigo-dijo con un ligeras ansias y un nítido rubor en su blanca piel

-PIKA\'que'/NANI?-dijeron Molly y Pikachu quien estaba en el hombro de Ash, con una expresión neutra

-oh, así que al fin decidiste empezar tu camino Pokémon-pregunto Sophie mientras empezaba a buscar en la bolsa de su bata de laboratorio-bueno si es así que sea oficial-dijo mientras sacaba un Pokedex y se lo extendía a la peli azul

-supongo que no querrás llevarte a un inicial contigo-pregunto Cosette quien tenía a sus pies a Chespin y a Fennekin quienes tenían una expresión esperanzada de poder tener un entrenador

-si perdón-dijo mientras los dos pequeños eran cubiertos por un aura deprimente y perdían color-, ya que tengo a Espurr con migo, no lo creo necesario-dijo mientras sacaba al mencionado de su Pokeball, Ash por auto reflejo saco su Pokedex...

-" Espurr, el Pokémon moderación. La energía psíquica de Espurr pueden viajar cientos de metros afectando todo a su alrededor"-dijo la mecanizada voz

-bueno eso lo entien...-antes de que el profesor pudiera decir algo más...

-HEYYY...!-a lo lejos se volvió a oír otro grito solo que esta era más aguda y suave por no mencionar infantil, la dueña de la voz era una pequeña niña rubia de blusa café y una mochila amarilla en la espalda

-Bonnie...!-dijeron todos extrañados al ver a la pequeña rubia, está a diferencia de Miette sin cansancio (N/A; bendita juventud)

-profesor, esto es para usted-dijo la pequeña niña quien le extendió una hoja al profesor mientras le hacía una reverencia

El profesor tomo la hoja y empezó a leerla, se quedó asombrado, Esta era una solicitud de entrenador temprana firmada por su padre

-bueno, si está firmada porque no-dijo animado el profesor-pero Bonnie, sabes que para que la solicitud sea completamente valida tienes que estar con un pariente para viajar o guardián avalado como una entrenadora oficial-dijo temeroso debido a que fuera a reaccionar mal la pequeña

-no se preocupe, profesor Ciprés sé que todos en mi familia están ocupados así que ya lo tengo previsto... -dijo con una sonrisa confiada, más rápido que un Deoxys, Bonnie se le pego a la pierna de Ash y con ojos llorosos-BUAA!, por favor Ash_Oniisan, llévame contigo BUAA!-haciendo alarde de sus dotes de actuación conmovió a todos los presentes excluyendo a los Pokémon's quienes la veían con una gota en la nuca la reacción de la pequeña

-Pika pichupi/'más competencia'-dijo deprimida esta ya que sabía que su amado entrenador tenía la mala costumbre de aceptar a cualquiera como compañeros de viaje

Con vos temblorosa al ver los enormes ojos llorosos color azul, sé derrumbo-profesor cree que se pueda-dijo derrotado, ganándose una mirada de decepción de todos y un solo pensamiento-"lo manipulo"-

Al oír eso Bonnie se despegó de la pierna e hizo una pose de victoria hacia el profesor quien con un pequeño tic su ojo no tuvo más remedio que acceder

-bueno y me imagino que tú también iniciaras con tu Dedenne y Bunn...-pregunto Cosette mientras Sophie le daba una Pokedex

-disculpé señorita Sophie cree que también me puedan dar mi primer Pokémon oficial-dijo con entusiasmo haciendo que la peli violácea se deprimiera al ser ignorada por la niña

-mmm..., no entiendo, no se supone que Dedenne es tu primer Pokémon-pregunto confusa Molly

-bueno lo que... -intento Cosette aclararle la duda a la peli miel, pero fue interrumpida por su jefe

-bueno tengo entendido que en otras regiones, es distinto, pero aquí se le puede dar un inicial a un entrenador pese a que ya tenga uno propio, de hecho muchos padres les enseñan a cuidarlos desde huevo, con el fin que entiendan que es un ser vivo y no un juguete-contesto Ciprés sin notar como su asistente estaba deprimida en el suelo mientras Chespin la picaba con un palo muy divertido

-por supuesto -contesto Sophie mientras Bonnie tomaba al Pokémon erizo por debajo de los brazos y lo levantaba a la altura de su cara

-que dices, quieres venir conmigo-pregunto la rubia mientras Chespin asentía con la cabeza

La pequeña Fennekin veía el cómo era llevado su compañero de juegos lo cual ocasionaba que se deprimiera, Molly quien había notado esto decidió hablar…

-disculpe Profesor Ciprés, cree que pueda ser la entrenadora de Fennekin-pregunto decidida la originaria de Johto ganándose la mirada de todos, pero en especial la de su amado moreno, quien al fijarse como la veía con una ligera sonrisa sintió un ardor

-por supuesto-dijo el Ciprés, mientras la pequeña poké_ígnea saltaba a los brazos de Molly con una gran sonrisa, mientras empezaba a lamerle el rosto de la joven como agradecimiento

-bueno Ash te encargó que cuides de Bonnie y a Miette-dijo Sophie quien le entregaba las respectivas Pokéball de los iniciales-les recomiendo que vallan a la ciudad Novarte, allí muchos entrenadores empiezan a recolectar las medallas-

Y con una gran despedida nuestros jóvenes iniciaron su viaje, sin saber cómo unos ojos amarillos los vigilaban...

* * *

Cap. 3; - La nueva región Parte 2, inicia una aventura

* * *

Ruta 4=

En el sendero fuera de luminalia se podía ver a nuestros protagonistas que se adentraban al bosque que los llevaría a Novarte por su primera medalla...

-oye y cuantos Pokémon tiene Ash-pregunto emocionada la pequeña Rubia quien veía con estrellitas en sus ojos al moreno-debes de tener muchos-

-bueno nunca me he preocupado por cuantos tengo en realidad-dijo ligeramente apenado por la atención recibida ya que Miette estaba muy apegado a él oyendo todo-bueno creo que son...-intentaba decir mientras enumeraba cuantos Pokémon tenía ya que sus Tauros habían tenido crías recientemente

-Ash tiene un total de 65 Pokémon's y todo son muy fuertes-contesto Molly con un tono presumido-los vi cuando estuve en su casa-presumió la castaña quien se ganó una mirada molesta de la peli azul-y ya los vi a todos, son tan geniales y lindos-dijo mientras tomaba el brazo libre del moreno pala molestias de su Pikachu

-bueno, de hecho vendrían siendo 70-dijo sacando de su error a la castaña para diversión de Miette

-vaya ni siquiera sabes contar-se burló Miette con una expresión de decepción fingida

-bueno en si entre las 5 crías de los Tauros y de mis Pokémon´s que están entrenando así como los que he liberado forma un total de 70-aclaro Ash mientras veía como Bonnie quien iba al frente se detenía

-espera y porque liberaste a unos de tus pokemon's-pregunto confundida y ligera mente decepcionada la niña

-bueno pues...-y así conto el cómo conoció a cada uno de sus Pokémon's que libero, así como a los que se quedaron entrenando con alguien, cuidando o regresando con sus familias, emocionando a Bonnie al oír parte de sus viajes y aventuras omitiendo claro esta sus aventuras con los legendarios...

* * *

=En un lugar desconocido=

* * *

En alguna parte del bosque que rodeaba a Luminalia se podía ver a nuestro trío de villanos ineptos favoritos frente a un rio, suspirando fuertemente esto debido a cierto problema...

=Flash Back=

Se podía ver en una tienda fuera de la ciudad luz, a nuestro trío volador quien estaba frente a una pequeña cajita metálica negra, y estos tenían una expresión seria

-fue una buena idea el hacer una copia de la investigación de ese profesor-dijo el felino Pokémon

-si con esto por fin podremos pedir un aumento-dijo James entusiasmado

-Así es, con esto no habrá mucho problema si no conseguimos nada como en las regiones anteriores-dijo la pelirroja del grupo quien se llevó a la boca un cruasán

-¡el equipo rocket al fin progresara!-gritaron los tres alegres mientas que la cajilla metálica prendía un lado de sus caras

Meowth al ver esto pulso el área iluminada, haciendo que la cara superior proyectara un holograma de una cantidad en ceros y esta empezaba a aumentar hasta alcanzar...

-es más de lo que hemos ganado desde que... NANI?-exclamo Jessie pero vieron cómo, pequeñas cantidades empezaban a salirse de la cifre y empezaba a disminuir por esto

\- ¥ 533.860000,80-dijo desconcertado el peli azul

\- ¥ 1.860,80-tartamudeo el felino mientras

\- ¥ 51480-dijeron sin emoción al notar como se detuvo la cifra, mientras por detrás de la maquinita salía un largo ticket con el símbolo de la R con dos alitas entre dos laureles y con la leyenda "Roketto ginkō hanzai-sha/banco de criminales Rocket"

Sin fijarse como cierto Pokémon blanco se llevaba una bandeja de cruasanes el cual estaba en su mesa

-bueno mejor es nada-dijo resignado Meowth

-que, me reusó-grito enojada mientras tomaba el dispositivo electrónico entre sus manos y tomaba el ticket y lo apretaba

-era de esperarse le debemos muchos aparatos-intento calmar a su amiga para que entrara en razón

-de por si teníamos un salario mínimo y la mayoría de aparatos los construyo el chimuelo-grito señalando al más chaparro, y sin querer apretó de más la caja metálica haciendo que esta empezara a brillar y...

(BOOMM!)

=Fin Flash Back=

-al menos se liquidó algo de nuestra deuda-James dijo intentando animar a sus compañeros

-pero solo fue el 5 %-agrego Meowth

-¡Wobbuffet!-dijo este mientras volteaba a ver hacia arriba viendo un extraño objeto volar en círculos con una bandeja

* * *

A medio camino de la Ruta 4 se podía ver a Bonnie quien tenía a Dedenne en su cabeza devorando una baya y al Teddiursa de Molly quien avanzaba agarrados de manos

-Molly_onesan, y como atrapaste a este lindo Teddiursa-pregunto mientras el mencionado caminaba alegre al devorar un pastelillo de miel en su garita

-bueno de echo fue el regalo de mi padre por mi cumpleaños-dijo esta con alegría y nostalgia

-mmm…, te regalo un Ursaring, a una loli como tú, acaso a tu padre le gustan esas cosas-pregunto Miette con doble sentido

-a que te refieres-pregunto Ash inocentemente

-hay un grupo de hombres que adoran a un extraño Ursaring, que juega con niñas, incluso una vez a mi casa llego un estuche en forma de pokeball con la cara de un Ursaring y dentro había una linda panti con un Teddiursa y 4 pendientes de oro-dijo recordando muy divertida, mientras a Miette le cambiaban los colores, espantada sujeto los hombros de la rubia obligando la a mirarla mientras la sacudía

-que le hiciste a esas cosa, dime que no telas pusieron-le grito espantada

-pa.. papa mm..e las quiito y lass que…mo, ddeespues la llamo a la oficial Jenny-dijo agitadamente mientras la peli azul la seguía agitando, pero cuando termino de hablar Miette la soltó y esta cayó de espaldas con los ojos en espiral

-Rōru porque hiciste eso-pregunto confundido el azabache y ligeramente preocupado por Bonnie quien se reía

-se volvió loca-se burló Molly mientras Miette la veía con enojo

Tras tranquilizarse y respirando un momento esta hablo-verán desde hace años un grupo llego aquí y abrieron un culto que adora a un extraño Ursaring que profesa el amor entre las edades, nadie le puso atención pero después de un tiempo empezaron a aparecer esos regalitos en diferentes partes pero siempre con lo mismo adentro, no ha habido víctimas pero siempre se las envían a niñas menores-termino de decir mientras todos volteaban a ver a la pequeña rubia inconsciente con un Dedenne encima de ella compartiendo una baya con el pequeño osito

-sabes mucho, acaso también te las envían-pregunto perversa la Hale a la peli azul haciendo que esta se tensara

-Por supuesto que no, pero en la guardería que estaba por mi casa llegaban de esas cosas, incluso por eso es normal que las niñas empiecen con dos Pokemon's y que viajen en grupo-exclamo avergonzada Miette

-baya y pensaba que aquí no había grupos criminales, pero parece que en cada región hay-dijo reflexivo Ash

-como sea, mi Teddiursa fue el regalo de mi padre por mi cumpleaños y fue idea de su asistente quien siempre estaba en casa-defendió a su Pokémon

-bueno ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que despierte Bonnie-dijo el moreno del grupo haciendo sentirse mal a Miette quien se le clavo una flecha que decía culpable

-oigan veo un prado al final del sendero-señalo Molly mientras señalaba hacia el frente

Sin saber cómo un centenar de sombras los observaban y la más grande veía al pequeño roedor de la desmallada fijamente

* * *

Regresando con el trio de malosos…

-oye ya se llenó el globo-pregunto desanimado el peli azul del grupo

El Felino Pokémon solo volteo a ver hacia atrás para ver como el Globo con su cara empezaba a alzarse

-un poco más y terminara-dijo Meowth sin interés mientras soltaba otro suspiro...

Pero un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo mando al suelo inconsciente

-¡Meowth!-gritaron preocupados Jessie y James quienes se levantaron y se acercaron a él rápidamente

Meowth tenía los ojos en espiral y un enorme chichón que sobresalía de su cabeza

James vio como a lado del felino se encontraba una charola abollada, desconcertado alzo la mirada para ver como una pequeña criatura blanca flotaba con un cruasán en lo que pensaba que era su mano

-oye James, que vez-pregunto su compañera al ver como el peli azul no se movía, y con curiosidad también echó un vistazo

James saco el cubo metálico parchado con cinta de aislar que proyectaba un holograma de la pequeña criatura -"Inkay, Los enemigos que contemplan el titilante fulgor de su brillante cuerpo terminan mareándose y pierden las ganas de continuar combatiendo"-dijo una robótica voz

-oye esa charola no era de nuestros… -pregunto la fémina del grupo

-CRUASANES-gritaron ambos mientras veían como se termina el bocado

-in_Kay/'delicioso'-expreso el pequeño Pokémon mientras se acercaba a la canasta del globo atraído por un delicioso aroma

Pero antes que este llegara a su objetivo fue interceptado por Jessie quien tenía una expresión de enojo, pero el pequeño Inkay ni se inmutó en su lugar solo lanzo un chorro de tinta a su cara y siguió su camino como si nada

Al empezar a esculcar sus cosas el pequeño Pokémon blanco saco un enorme Bentoo enrollado por un pañuelo amarillo con unas "R" en rojo, esparcidas como decoración

-oye quien te crees-le reclamo la pelirroja pero cuando el pequeño Inkay volteo a verla…

* * *

Meowth al enderezarse veía como sus compañeros veían con una cara desencajada como un pequeño y descarado Pokémon había comenzado a comer su comida sin que hicieran nada para evitarlo

-maldito, oigan por qué no lo detienen-pregunto el felino que en un arrebato de furia se lanzó sobre el Inkay pero este fue detenido por sus compañeros quienes le sujetaron las patas haciéndolo caer de cara

-oigan, que les pasa-grito enfadado el felino quien les rasguño el rostro a ambos despertándolos

-AAAHH...!-gritaron Jessie y James, quienes se sujetaban el rostro con las notorias marcas de rasguños

-qué demonios haces-grito eufórica la pelirroja

-oye que te pasa chimuelo-exclamo el peli corto

-a ustedes que les pasa-Meowth los encaro mientras los señalaba-ese enano se come nuestra comida y solo se quedan mirándole-les grito el felino confundiendo a los humanos

Cuando estos vieron su globo y como el Pokémon albino se terminaba sus Bentoos

Jessie, al ver esto confusa intenta reaccionar pero era como sí apenas se hubiera despertado, extrañamente para James era lo mismo, pero a diferencia de este, ella ya había hecho un plan

-bueno como pago por nuestra comida...-dijo la pelirroja con una sombría voz mientras llevaba su mano a uno de sus bolsillos de su falda-…te atraparé-grito mientras lanzaba una Pokeball la cual dio en el blanco

Inkay entró en el orbe bicolor el cual lanzo un pitido en señal de la captura se había realizado correctamente…

* * *

Tras que Bonnie descansara y se recuperara y unos rugidos de estómago por parte de Ash se podían ver a nuestros jóvenes bajo la sombra de un árbol disfrutando una deliciosa comida de parte de Miette

-mmm..., está delicioso-degusto Ash quien devoraba su comida

-jeje, gracias he estado practicando para cuando me case-dijo Miette quien con un ligero sonrojo y con sus manos en las mejillas

Pero el comentario no había pasado desapercibido por Molly...

-si ya consíguete un novio, y no andes de resbalosa con lo ajeno-dijo con veneno en su voz sacándole una venita a la repostera

-KAWAIII...!-Decía Bonnie quien abrazaba al Teddiursa por el cuello, el cual estaba cerca de los Pokémon's quienes devoraban su alimento

-deberías pensar en unos implantes ya que con tu apariencia y ese Teddiursa eres toda una Loli-ataco Miette sacando de sus casillas a la originaria de johto

-así como las tuyas Miltank-agrego Molly haciendo que Miette se llevara las manos sobre su busto al sentirse ofendida por el comentario

-pero que dices, estas son naturales-dijo recuperando su confianza mientras colocaba sus manos por debajo de sus atributos haciéndolos ver más grandes ocasionando que Molly se sintiera inferior

Mientras ellas se mataban, Ash seguía devorando su comida ausente del mundo, con Pikachu en su hombro viendo la escena

-pika, ka papichu/'porque, siempre viajas con ofrecidas'-dijo/quejo la pequeña roedora amarilla quien abrasaba la cabeza de su entrenador con pesades

-que pasa Pikachu quieres más-pregunto mientras levantaba una pequeña lata con Pokecomida

Todo era paz y tranquilidad asta...

Tanto Charizard, Pikachu y el Bunnelby de Bonnie oyeron el cortar del viento de un objeto que se acercaba a los entrenadores

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Pikachu y el Bunnelby saltaron frente a los jóvenes y haciendo alarde de sus habilidades, Charizard solo sigio con su comida al restarle inportancia, mientras Bunnelby salto y usando sus orejas bloqueo los mismos, Pikachu con su cola desvió los restantes, pero antes que ella tocara el suelo fue embestida por una sombra azulina, que la lanzo hacia atrás

-Pikachu-grito preocupado el azabache al ver como esta había rodado en el suelo

Pikachu al levantar la mirada se encontró frente a ella cierto Pokémon inicial azul

-Pika/Froakie?-dijeron todos desconcertados

* * *

=Ciudad Luminalia/Laboratorio del Profesor Ciprés =

En la entrada del Laboratorio en reconstrucción se podía ver a una femenina silueta la cual tocaba el timbre de la estancia...

-sí, espere por favor,-dijo una voz que se acercaba desde adentro, la puerta fue abierta por Cosette quien con desconfianza abría la puerta lentamente, miedo a que aparecieran aquel trio de villanos

La practicante vio a una chica ligeramente más baja que ella, de piel clara y unos bellos ojos azules escondidos por unos lentes de armazón delgada más por moda que por necesidad, y una abundante cabellera castaña clara casi como la miel, bajo un sombrero rojo con un moño negro, esta vestía una camiseta con hombreras de color negro con un cuello blanco, una falda tableada de color rojo y unas medias que le llegan hasta la mitad del muslo

-si, en que puedo ayudarte-pregunto más tranquila y amable la practicante mientras le habría paso a la joven

El profesor había llegado al recibidor cargando una vieja pantalla para reponer una de las dañadas vio a la chica del sombrero, bajo el monitor y se le acercó

-mucho gusto, soy el profesor Ciprés, tu debes ser la nueva entrenadora que me hablo esta mañana, Serena verdad-pregunto el profesor al recordar aquella llamada que lo había despertado en la mañana

Sin que lo notarán el rostro de la joven llamada Serena mostraba una siniestra sonrisa, mientras ascendía con la cabeza…

* * *

Los entrenadores se encontraban confusos ya que frente a ellos se encontraban el mismo inicial que habían conocido en luminalia

Rápidamente Fennekin y Chespin corrieron a recibir a su amigo pero este lanzó unas frurbujas al suelo frente a ellos deteniendo su avance, quienes lo veían confundidos

[PokeTraductor Activado]

-Froikie_kun que estás haciendo-pregunto la foxy de fuego con un expresionismo confusa

-oye hermano que te dio-le reprocho el erizo al tipo agua

-no se metan-dijo serio Froakie mientras los fulminaba con la mirada, haciendo retroceder al inicial de planta y que la hembra ingenua bajara la mirada y sintiera una punzada en el corazón al oír aquella fría voz

-Qué demonios te pasa-grito Pikachu quien lo encaro con unas ligeras descargas eléctricas de sus mejillas-primero en luminalia y ahora aquí, que te...-

-ten un duelo conmigo-dijo mientras de un salto metía distancia entre ambos y se ponía en una pose defensiva

-está loco tiene una gran desventaja-dijo el conejo café quien veía como la roedora volteó a ver a su amado entrenador

-hazlo amarilla-dijo una gruesa voz, Pikachu volteo irritada por el apodo usado por su colega-si el niño quiere jugar, hazlo-

Pikachu solo veía a su más viejo camarada el cual tenía una mirada puesta en el Poke_azul

-Bien-

[PokeTraductor Desactivado]

EL moreno al ver a Pikachu que se le quedaba mirando…

-estás segura Pikachu-dijo Ash quien tenía una mirada de emoción mientras sus compañeras se vieron entre si confundidas solo vieron como los Pokémon's se habían comunicado entre sí y el moreno parecía haberlo entendido

-Ash creó que deberíamos llamar al profesor antes que agás algo, estamos a unas horas de la ciudad así que…-Pregunto Miette quien sacaba de su mochila un Holomisor azul celeste con una pokeball en la parte de atrás, pero antes que tan siquiera activara el dispositivo...

-Froo/'detengase'-grito Froakie mientras lanzo una frurbuja cerca del aparato deteniendo la acción de la peli azul, quien asustada veía al poke_azul

-Miette espera un momento, primero lo primero-dijo con emocion en su voz

-Lista Pikachu-pregunto emocionado el Ketchup

-Pika/'claro'-dijo seria y ligeramente enfadada por el comportamiento del anfibio frente a ella

(Aparece la típica animación del Vs..., mostrando a Frokie y a Ash con Pikachu/Wild Pokémon Battle)

Froakie dio un gran salto abriendo más espacio entre él y Pikachu pero al tocar el suelo y con rapidez se abalanzó hacia ella

Ash al ver como este se dirigía hacia su compañera...

-Pikachu ""Cola de Hierro-exclamo el azabache, mientras que Pikachu lanzaba el movimiento verticalmente, pero antes de que la rana fuera tocado por la cola brillante, este cambio de dirección esquivando el ataque de tipo acero fácilmente

Pikachu al ver como este le había esquivado quedo pasmada, pero antes que saliera de su sorpresa recibió un golpe en el rostro que la lanzo al suelo

-Pikaaa...!-exclamo la poke eléctrica con dolor

-eso fue ""Destructor-dijo Miette a sus compañeras

-Pikachu, estás bien-pregunto Ash viendo como esta se levantaba y colocaba su patita en la zona del golpe sobándose

-PIKA...PIKACHU.../'SI..., nada mal niño'-exclamo mientras veía como el anfibio tenía una sonrisa arrogante-Pi...kikachu/'pero, no te confíes '-dijo en un susurro mientras se lanzaba sobre el

-ahora usa ""Ataque Rápido-con la orden dada Pikachu empezó a correr y empezaba a ser rodeada por un aura blanca detrás de ella mientras se acercaba al Pokémon azul

-Froo/'predecible'-dijo mientras daba un salto pasando sobre Pikachu, entre sus manos junto una gran cantidad de energía azul, la cual tomo forma de una esfera de agua que le lanzo a la espalda de esta

-Desvíala con ""Cola de Hierro-pese a la orden de Ash Pikachu recibió de lleno el ataque ocasionando una ligera explosión que la lanzo un par de metros-PIKACHU...-grito preocupado al ver como esta se enderezó y sacudía su cabeza

-Pikapi..cha/'demonios, me confié'-exclamo Pikachu, con un ojo cerrado

-frooki frofoki frokie,frokie frofrokiefro kiefro frikie/'pensaba que eras más fuerte, parece que solo fue suerte la vez anterior'-exclamo decepcionado el inicial de Kalos

-Graa gruaarr/'eres muy arrogante'-resoplo Charizard llamando la atención del renacuajo así como los demás Pokémon's acto que pasó desapercibido por los entrenadores

-puedes seguir-pregunto Ash quien resabió un asentimiento por parte de Pikachu-bien una vez más, usa ""Ataque Rápido-

Pikachu empezó a correr otra vez..., pero ahora Froakie ni se inmutó, este infló su pecho y lanzo una serie de burbujas azulinas al suelo frente a Pikachu obligándola a desviar su trayectoria

Sin ver como Froakie se alistaba para lanzarse otro ""Hidropulso, pero al verla con una sonoriza este se detuvo al verle alzar la cola...

-""Bola Voltio ahora-Grito Ash mientras veía como la ondulada cola de esta empezaban a crear una esfera eléctrica

Lentamente Pikachu se acercaba mientras Froakie lanzaba la esfera de agua las cuales colisionaron muy cerca de ellos, creando una explosión de vapor que los lanzo hacia atrás, pero sin mayor efecto aparente

-es fuerte-dijo Bonnie emocionada por la pelea

-sí pero Froakie parece más fuerte de lo que debería-comento Miette confusa

-será por eso que no creaba una conexión con sus entrenadores anteriores-hablo Molly atrayendo la atención de la rubia menor

-a que te refieres-pregunto Miette quien empezó a limpiar su Holomisor

-el Profesor Ciprés nos dijo que era un Pokémon que era regresado frecuentemente por sus entrenadores-dijo esta al recordar el desayuno de la mañana

Regresando a la pelea se podía ver a Pikachu y a Froakie exhalar fuertemente por el gaste de energía

-bien Pikachu terminemos con esto, ""Ataque Rápido-grito mientras ella volvía a ser rodeada del aura blanca y corría hacia Froakie

-Frokiee frokie/'Encerio el otra vez'-dijo mientras imitaba a esta y corría hacia ella alistando un ""Destructor, pero...

-ahora ""Cola de Hierro-grito Ash confundiendo a Froakie quien solo vio como la cola de la roedora era recubierta de energía

Mientras lanzaba su cola horizontalmente Froakie dio un elegante giro logro esquivar el golpe, y estando en el aire lanzo su ""Destructor pero sin mucha precisión ya que solo logro rosar en uno de sus polos hacendó que este sintiera una fuerte descarga

Aprovechando el momento lanzo otro colazo el cual logro ensartar un fuerte golpe en el estómago que le saco el aire a Froakie haciendo que callera de rodillas frente a la Pikachu, al intentar enderezarse este sintió una ligera descarga por todo su cuerpo impidiéndole moverse

-Frofro kie/'odio tu habilidad'-reclamo este mientras se dejaba de mover

-Pikapi pachu, pipikachu/'en realidad solo fue una descarga por tocar mi chapita'-dijo divertida al ver como este se había paralizado por error-pikachu piaka/'y dime, te rindes'-

-Frookiee fro fro.../'Por supuesto que n...'-este había caído inconsciente de espaldas al recibir un ligero colazo en su rostro

* * *

Debajo del árbol se podía ver el holograma del profesor Ciprés quien veía al Froakie devorando con desesperación una baya Zidra que le había dado Bonnie

-Conque eso hizo…-dijo asombrado el profesor

-así es, disculpe el que Ash lo haya lastimado-dijo Miette apenada por el comportamiento del moreno quien se rascaba la nuca por pena

-jajaja, descuida él es de sangre caliente de eso no hay duda alguna-contesto divertido el profesor al ver como el azabache tenía una cara molesta al haberse reído de él-en realidad quien me sorprendió fue Froakie, el jamás se había escapado del laboratorio antes-al decir eso observo como el pequeño anfibio al oírse mencionado lo vio para después ver a Ash y este le saltó encima cayendo en su hombro, para el asombro de los entrenadores y enojo de Pikachu quien se encontraba en sus brazos

-Bueno parece que quiere acompañarte-dijo Ciprés asombrando a Ash

-enserio Froakie quieres acompañarme-pregunto Ash al Pokémon, Froakie bajo del hombro del Azabache y haciendo una reverencia, como si un guerrero estuviera frente a su comandante…

-Froki froki frofrokie frokie/'Por favor permítame unirme a su equipo'-Dijo serio en su idioma, sorprendiendo a los demás Pokémon's como a los humanos

Pikachu levanto su vista hacia el rostro de su entrenador quien al sentir su mirada también la observo, regalando un asentimiento con una pequeña sonrisa estilo Pikachu

-Profesor yo…-al hablarle al holograma este fue interrumpido

-no necesitas preguntar, adelante-dijo Ciprés dándole libre albedrio al entrenador y Pokémon quien mostro una sonrisa en su serio rostro

-Bien entonces…-dijo mientras bajaba a Pikachu y de un bolsillo trasero saca una pequeña pokeball que se expandió en su mano-Pokeball ve…-lanzo el orbe multicolor que choco en la cabeza del Froakie abriéndose y absorbiéndole, y con unas ligeras sacudidas y un pitido esta se detuvo

-si e capturado a un Froakie-dijo en una pose infantil olvidándose quienes lo veía ganándose una ligera risita por parte de Miette y Molly, mientras para Bonnie eso fue tan… "Cool", Ciprés solo podía recordar a su vieja amiga Delia y a Tomas

-a que adorable te viste, como un primerizo-dijo burlona Miette haciendo que el rostro del entrenador de Kanto se pusiera rojo

* * *

Tras haber integrado a Froakie a su grupo y Bonnie recuperada se podía ver a nuestros héroes continuar su viaje hacia Novarte por su primer medalla, Bonnie alimentaba a Dedenne con una baya Zreza, mientras atrás se podía ver hablando a Molly, Miette y a Ash con Pikachu entre sus brazos relajándose de su confrontación

-Es asombroso el como Froakie haya venido a que lo capturaras-dijo Molly con asombro y emoción

-jaja, en realidad no creo que haya sido así-exclamo Ash

-a que te refieres Ash, a mí me pareció que él quería ser capturado como a cualquier otro Pokémon-menciono Miette mientras intentaba tomar el brazo del moreno pero siempre que lo intentaba recibía un colazo de la roedora amarilla

-en realidad Rōru, yo creo que él quería comprobar mi nivel-dijo el moreno, asiendo sonrojar a Miette al oírle decir su apodo

-no entiendo-hablo Molly con notorios celos

-se refiere que por fin Froakie se encontró con un entrenador experimentado que se encargara de llevarlo al siguiente nivel-hablo Bonnie quien se dio media vuelta y seguía avanzando

-Bonnie ten cuidado-menciono preocupada la peli azul de la pequeña quien simplemente la ignoro

-bueno aun si es por esa razón es genial-menciono Molly

Sin saber que en una rama de un árbol cercano, una pequeña silueta veía codicioso a su presa

-oye Bonnie detrás de… -Intento advertir la oji azul, a la pequeña rubia quien choco con un Ratata que paso frente a ella haciendo que esta se tropezara y lanzara a Dedenne por los aires, mientras que Miette quien con buenos reflejos tomo a la pequeña por su mano evito que callera

Y como si estuviera planeado la pequeña silueta rápidamente se abalanzó sobre su presa…

Sobre el grupo paso una pequeña sombra muy rápida que…

-DEDENNEEE…!-grito el pequeño roedor eléctrico aterrado al sentir como unas garras lo apresara en el aire

La pequeña sombra llevaba al roedor de la cola y agitaba fieramente sus alas alejándose rápidamente o al menos eso creía

Molly, Ash y Miette veían esto con una gota en la nuca…

Un pequeño Pokémon volador de color naranja rojizo tenía a Dedenne de la cola aleteando sus alitas para intentar llevárselo…

-"Fletchling, el Pokémon pequeño petirrojo. Aunque el trinar de Fletchling es hermoso de escuchar, es implacablemente duro con aquellos que entran en su territorio"-dijo la monótona voz sobre el pequeño petirrojo la Pokedex que se encontraba en las manos de Ash

-¡OYE ESE ES MI POKEMON!-le grito enojada Bonnie al pequeño Petirrojo el cual sin poder aguantar más el peso, cayó al suelo, soltando a Dedenne, quien sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo hacia su entrenadora quien lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos

Pero del cielo callo otra silueta más grande que el Fletchling, la cual se interpuso entre Dedenne y Bonnie

-FLEETTCHIII...!-Grazno fuerte mente el ave Pokémon frente a Bonnie quien se cubrió los oídos por el graznido

Ash se le acercó a Bonnie para ayudarla, mientras Molly al ver la semejanza de ambas aves saco la Pokedex

-"Fletchinder, el Pokémon lumbre. Fletchinder en vuelo puede alcanzar velocidades extraordinariamente rápidas, lo que le da ventaja en el combate puesto que alcanza a sus oponentes antes de que estos puedan prepararse"-al escuchar la explicación de la Pokedex, vieron cómo se escabullía entre sus patas el pequeño roedor hada

Pero el Fletchinder quien veía el intento de escape de Dedenne solo coloco una pata sobre el impidiendo que se moviera, haciendo que este desesperado manoteara intentara zafarse pero, con un precio picotazo en su cabeza de Dedenne lo dejo fuera de combate

-¡Hey que le haces!-dijo Bonnie mientras se le acercaba al Pokémon lumbre, pero este ni se inmutó, solamente abría el pico y una pequeña cortina de chispas rojizas muy calientes salió de éste, espantando a Bonnie haciendo que esta cayera de santón

Ash quien había visto suficiente…

-Pikachu usa...-dijo el moreno mientras estiraba el brazo y señalaba al Fletchinder pero antes que terminara su orden

-FLEETTCHIII...!-el Pokémon lumbre volvió a grazno fuertemente y de entre las ramas de los árboles salió una parvada de Fletchling'is ocasionando una distracción

-KYAAA...!-gritaron ambas chicas asustadas, ya que la parvada volaba muy cerca de ellas impidiendo que se movieran

-usa "Atactrueno sobre los Fletchling'is -grito Ash mientras señalaba la parvada a la parvada detrás de ellos, Pikachu salto y lanzo su ataque a la parvada-estas bien Bonnie-le pregunto viendo su estado

-CHIIUUU!-La ráfaga de electricidad voló hacia los petirrojos, mayoría lo esquivaron mientras alrededor de unos treintas cayeron inconscientes dejando que Miette y Molly pudieran reaccionar y lanzar sus Pokeballs, liberando a Espurr y a Fennekin para auxiliarlas

El Ketchum llevo su mano hacia su cinturón tomando la Pokeball del Froakie pero ante de que pudiera lanzara…

-Chespin, yo te elijó- Bonnie lanzó una Pokeball de la cual salió Chespin, listo para la batalla

Fletchinder se quedó viendo al Pokémon erizo sin preocupación, mientras…

Este Fic. Continuara…

* * *

Bueno aquí otra entrega de Sueños de un Pokémon, lamento la tardanza así como la mala ortografía

Sin nada más que agregar…

Mattene…

* * *

Siguiente Cap. Curiosa Migración / La Primera Medalla en Kalos


End file.
